Alter Ego
by magui9999
Summary: ADAPTACION/ Alice es una chica con problemas de hipersexualidad, un ex novio descarado y un mejor amigo que está decidido a conquistarla, jugando su juego favorito... El sexo! LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Adaptacion: este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Alter Ego delicioso**_

APOV

Luego de salir del examen de biología decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas que me és de esa estúpida mudanza tipo: rápida-inesperada-mega necesaria perdí muchas cosas. Mis preciados libros y solo una simple maletucha de ropa se salvaron.

Así de que decidí ir al centro comercial a reponer algunas prendas, entiéndase como ropa interior. Si, perdí mi maleta de ropa interior.

Gracias al cielo que mi mejor amigo me acogió en si casa, porque… si no hubiese sido por su gran y noble corazón… seguramente estuviese ahora mismo encerrada en Forks con Charlie; sin universidad ni carrera ni futuro.

Mi Jasper… mi hermano… mi mejor amigo… casi podría decir que es mi alter ego. Somos tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes. La situación es graciosa y exasperante a la vez. Estúpido Jasper.

Mientras buscaba un brassier decente y cómodo, nada como esas cosas imposibles de usar a menos que seas Heidi Klum que venden en Vistoria's Secret, pensé en esa noche en que descubrí a mi novio en la cama con otra mujer… y otro hombre. Una tal Leah de la universidad, la perra más zorra de todas. Una loba completamente, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Y un tal Seth, amigo de Jacob, primo de Leah. HIUUUGHHH!

Y para los que aún preguntan: Sí, me fui de su apartamento porque el muy idiota había hecho un trío y no me invitó. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Había intentado evitar a toda costa recordar esa fotografía mental de mi novio en esa posición… que nunca habíamos hecho porque el lo consideraba sucio y contra natura.

Yo me consideraba una persona abierta y dispuesta a tomar riesgos y descubrir aventuras, jaaa! Yo solita había escrito una reedición de mi kamasutra personal. Pero al parecer el muy imbécil de Jacob Black me había ganado, pero no en imaginación y aventura, sino en doblarse como un pretzel y convertirse en un pulpo baboso.

Bueno, después de mi necesaria y OBVIA mudanza obligatoria; mi situación actual era esta: sin trabajo, sin casa, arrimada en la casa de mi mejor amigo/alter ego, mega deprimida, sin novio y con unos cuernos bisexuales. Genial.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Jasper me dispuse a preparar el almuerzo y a recoger el desorden de mi querido amigo; si una cosa teníamos en común… definitivamente no era el amor por el orden.

Tomé los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para preparar unos ravioles con setas, de seguro le iba a encantar. Si me aceptó a las 2 de la madrugada en una noche lluviosa sin protestar ni agobiarme con preguntas, lo menos que podía hacer era hacer de mi estancia aquí algo agradable, o siquiera aceptable. No quería ser una carga ni un estorbo.

Cuando llegó Jasper yo aun estaba cocinando. Estaba en la estufa, con mi Ipod conectado, así que no lo sentí cuando apareció en la cocina, para luego punzarme las costillas y hacer que saltara del susto.

–Muy bonito Jazz, si me vengo cortando un dedo cocinando para ti… pesará en tu conciencia.

–Ummm… eso huele bien, seguramente tu sangre también es deliciosa; no me molestaría si te cortas un poquito –Él y su sentido del humor tan denso y macabro, awww como lo adoraba- .

–Si… bueno, si me muero desangrada me apareceré por la noche y te halaré los pies.

–Vamos Bells, no tienes sentido del humor.-Me dijo poniendo esa sonrisa que me hacía incapaz de decirle que no. No pude evitar devolvérsela.- ¿Por qué no me dices mejor como te fue en el examen con el Profesor Vanner?- dijo sacándose su camisa por sobre la cabeza.

No pude evitar mover mis ojos hacia su bien formado abdomen, en donde se marcaban sus muy deliciosos músculos, podía ver sus muy divinos pezones y su muy duro y atlético pecho.

¡ALICE! Deja de pensar esas cosas, concéntrate, mírale a la cara cuando te habla. Es de mala educación calcular el tamaño del pene de tu mejor amigo mientras te está hablando.

Demonios, mi falta de sexo me estaba pasando factura. ¿O había sido acaso la clase de educación sexual de la Srta. Hale? ¿Quizás mis pequeñas fantasías en la tienda de ropa íntima? Definitivamente, ser una ninfómana, a veces, no era nada divertido.

-¿Ally? ¿Estás bien querida? Estás como… sonrojada.-Bella voz, bella risa, bello cuerpo. Dios… Ehh… ¿qué? MALDITA SEA, se dio cuenta. Intenta sonar natural, intenta sonar natural.

-Claro que estoy bien tonto, es por estar cocinando… el calor de la estufa… me hace… sonrojarme… me pongo sudorosa cuando hace calor… siempre ha sido así, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el campamento de verano?-Lo estás perdiendo Bella, estás diciendo incoherencias! MIRA HACIA OTRO LADO CABEZOTAAA!

-Alice si no dejas de mirarme me pondrás más nervioso… … ¿qué tienes?-dijo seriamente, mirándome a los ojos. Dios que ojos! Azul mar casi artificial, su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, divino, delicioso, listo para llevar…

-Jasper, ponte la camisa por favor- ¿QUEEEEE? Como se te ocurre Mary Alice Brandon? SE VA A DAR CUENTA, SE VA A DAR CUENTA!.

-¿Por qué Ally?-dijo acercándose poco a poco a mí, dejándome arrinconada contra la cocina. Ojos azules, ojos azules, ojos azules… ¿azules con qué? ¿Lujuria? NO ALICE. No veas cosas en donde no las hay.

-Porque es inapropiado andar desnudo en la cocina Jazz. Además, puedes quemarte tus sexys pectorales, eso sería una lástima- OH OH, lo dije en voz alta?

-Si, lo hiciste-sonrisa ladina, labios llenos jugosos, dientes perfectos blancos brillantes, ojos azules oscurecidos… SANTA MADRE MIA, SANTA MADRE MIA!

-Jasper, hazte para allá, me estás estorbando-le dije volteándome hacia la cazuela, revolviendo el pegote que estaba a punto de quemarse, ja! No sería lo único en quemarse por aquí.

-Ally, ¿ cuando vas a admitirlo?-dijo pegando su bello cuerpo contra mi espalda. Acercando su cadera a mis glúteos, rodeándome con sus brazos, creando una jaula a mi alrededor para que no pudiera escapar.

-¿De qué hablas Cullen?-dije poniéndome más colorada y acalorada, intentando hacerme la loca, (si claro).

-Alice, sé como me miras cuando me ejercito, Sé como te fijas en mi cuerpo cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha y voy a mi cuarto. ¿Crees que soy tan ciego?-dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mis caderas y mi vientre.

-Jasper, sólo es sana curiosidad-me moví un poco tratando de soltarme, pero aferro su agarre en mi cadera.-Vale Jasper! Estás como te da la gana y solo me provoca lanzarme sobre ti y usarte como un gym!, ¿contento?-dije dándome vuelta con decisión, encarándolo, haciéndole frente al problema.

-Si… y mucho-dijo lanzándose a mis labios, que los recibían dispuestos a gastarse a punta de besos, lamidas, chupadas, mordidas…

**A la deje con las ganas, bueno espero que les guste esta adaptación!.**

**Esta adaptación va dedicada a: Magui9999 mi centro del universo, Alice Maggio Whitlock, Montego24, Atenea85 y sobre todo a Julie Black Lautner!**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Y lo voy a actualizar todos los miércoles!**

**Besos gigantes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adaptación:**___**este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 2: Corrompiendo al angel.**

JPOV

Llegué de la universidad con mucha hambre. En el vestíbulo olía bien. Mi Alice estaba cocinando. Me asomé a la puerta de la cocina. Alice estaba en la estufa, revolviendo algo… moviendo sus caderas con, déjenme decir, mucha sensualidad. Mi ángel… ¿estaba usando un hilo? Se me secó la boca… sentí mi garganta ardiendo… quise pasar mi mano por ese cuerpo, por ese culito que invitaba a ser tocado.

Espera… Alice… hilo… caderas… ¿desde cuándo pensaba en mi ángel de esta forma?

Desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorado de Alice… Pero nunca la he visto de esa forma. No soy del tipo de hombres que piensan con la cabeza inferior al ombligo. De hecho, nunca me ha llamado la atención el sexo. Lo había disfrutado con montones de mujeres, pero lo consideraba una situación sobrevalorada. No entendía que las mujeres fueran causa de obsesión de tantos hombres.

Ahora todo estaba claro. Esta diosa que tenía delante de mi es como una droga.

Estaba hecha para mi, estaba hecha a mi medida.

Cada vez la adoraba más.

Aquella noche que me llamó para decirme que había tenido un problema con Jacob, me sentí en el cielo. No porque mi Alice estuviera sufriendo. Si no porque al fin había dejado al chucho ese. No cabía en mi de felicidad. Cuando me pregunto que si podía quedarse hasta el otro día conmigo, ni la deje terminar la frase. Yo sí la iba a cuidar bien, como se lo merecía.

Por eso me sorprendieron esos pensamientos lujuriosos de mi parte hacia ella.

No podía dejar de pensar en su piel, suave y blanca, cremosa, en su cuello, tan apetecible que mordería sin problemas, y en ese calor que desprendía mi ángel. Como si esas cosas del aura de verdad existieran, como si creara un campo a su alrededor que hiciera que las flores abrieran y que las estrellas titilaran. Así de hermosa era mi Alice.

Me acerqué despacio hacia ella. Con sigilo para que no se diera cuenta.

¿Qué música estaría escuchando que la animaba a moverse de esa forma tan animalística?

Le puncé las costillas, haciendo que saltara un poco del susto. No quería lastimarla, solo quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo de una manera no-delatadora.

Funcionó. Sentí mil choques eléctricos en mi mano y mi brazo a causa de ese toque.

–Muy bonito Jazz, si me vengo cortando un dedo cocinando para ti… pesará en tu conciencia- ¿la había molestado? No… solo estaba siguiéndome el juego.

–Ummm… eso huele bien, seguramente tu sangre también es deliciosa; no me molestaría si te cortas un poquito –y me dejas chupar tu dedo, tu cuello, tus muslos, tus pezones.

–Si… bueno, si me muero desangrada me apareceré por la noche y te halaré los pies- golpe bajo, Alice sabía mi punto débil. Mi trauma infantil causado por el estúpido de mi hermano-cosa-oso-Emmett.

–Vamos Ally, no tienes sentido del humor.-le dije poniendo su sonrisa favorita. Sabía que le encantaba y que no se podía negar a mí, quería usar esa arma a mi favor. ¿Intentaba seducir a Alice?... tal vez. - ¿Por qué no me dices mejor como te fue en el examen con el Profesor Vanner?- le dije quitándome la camisa. Quería ver su cara cuando me comiera con los ojos. Siempre lo hacía, aunque ella creyera que no me daba cuenta. Quería probarla.

Se me quedó viendo. Genial. Jasper 1-Alice 0. ¿O debería decir León 1-Oveja 0? Alice era mi presa, y yo un león hambriento de su cuerpo.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien querida? Estás como… sonrojada.- sonrojada, acalorada, sudada, divina… mi diosa.

-Claro que estoy bien tonto, es por estar cocinando… el calor de la estufa… me hace… sonrojarme… me pongo sudorosa cuando hace calor… siempre ha sido así, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en el campamento de verano?-claro que lo recordaba… ¿cómo no recordarlo? Fue cuando nos conocimos… éramos unos críos locos y llenos de hormonas, ella tenía 12 y yo tenía 15. No soy un depravado, esa niña se desarrolló muy rápido. Ya de eso han sido 6 años…

-Alice si no dejas de mirarme me pondrás más nervioso… … ¿qué tienes?-le dije haciéndome el inocente. Mi presa iba a caer. Debía corromper a ese ángel. Quería que fuera mi súcubo, mi demonio personal.

-Jasper, ponte la camisa por favor-dijo visiblemente nerviosa.

JA! Jasper 2-Alice 0. Ese comentario me hizo perder concentración. Mis pantalones apretaban. Quítate la tuya Alice, déjame quitártela con los dientes. Déjame arrancártela. Déjame morder tu cuello y marcarte todo el cuerpo. Déjame ser tu amo. Pensamientos locos, sucios, imágenes peligrosas y calientes no me dejaban pensar.

-¿Por qué Ally?-le dije acorralándola contra la cocina. Se iba a quemar, con la cocina o en mis brazos, pero Alice iba a arder.

-Porque es inapropiado andar desnudo en la cocina Jazz. Además, puedes quemarte tus sexys pectorales, eso sería una lástima.

No sigas así Alice, quiero darte placer… pero si no te detienes pronto no seré tan caballeroso.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír, cuantos puntos llevaba ya? Baahhh no importaba, IBA GANANDO!

-Si, lo hiciste- Vas a arder Alice, vas a arder. Te llevaré al infierno y te gustará.

-Jasper, hazte para allá, me estás estorbando-me dijo volteándose dándome la espalda. ERROR ALICE. Me dejas tu culito muy cerca. Tendrás que ser castigada.

-Ally, ¿cuando vas a admitirlo?-le dije acercando mi cadera a su culo. Quería sentirlo. Tocarlo, frotarlo, apretarlo, darle nalgadas.

-¿De qué hablas Cullen?- tratando de evitar lo obvio, sarcástica, irónica, pero muy nerviosa y excitada. Lo sabía. La sentía caliente y temblando.

-Alice, sé como me miras cuando me ejercito, Sé como te fijas en mi cuerpo cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha y voy a mi cuarto. ¿Crees que soy tan ciego?-era momento de moverme rápido. Me dolía entre las piernas de lo duro y grande que estaba, necesitaba sentir su carne, sus jugos, sus labios, sus manos acariciándome, su apretada cavidad cubriéndome y llevándome cada vez más adentro. No pude evitar frotarle las caderas.

-Jasper, sólo es sana curiosidad-si Alice, sana curiosidad por sentir nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y calientes frotándose. Yo también tengo esa curiosidad.

Alice trató de soltarse. No te vas a escapar tan fácil gatita. Lo siguiente que sucedió de verdad no me lo esperaba. Alice se volteó y se puso frente a mi con los brazos en jarras levantando su preciosa cara de forma arrogante y atrevida.

-Vale Jasper! Estás como te da la gana y solo me provoca lanzarme sobre ti y usarte como un gym!, ¿contento?-BINGO!

-Si… y mucho-Esta niña debía ser castigada. Respondí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi pecho desnudo con fuerza.

Primero se resistió un poco, luego comenzó a relajarse y me respondió el beso. Más bien se dejó besar. Cuando deslicé mi lengua por sus suaves y dulces labios abrió su boca y tomo mi lengua entre sus dientes con mucha suavidad.

Comenzó a chuparla de una manera que nunca había sentido. Lo hacía suave, muy sensual. Como queriendo comérsela. Subió sus manos a mi cabello y me aplastó contra ella. Dije que Alice era un ángel? Pues sí lo era. No había criatura en la tierra capaz de besar de esta forma.

Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza sensual, caliente, como la salsa o el tango. Coordinadas perfectamente. Alice era perfecta. Mis dientes mordían con suavidad su labio inferior mientras ella respondía con un suave gemido y arqueaba su espalda.

Ese celestial sonido hizo que en mi cabeza sonara un clic. Me separé viéndola a los ojos. Los vi llenos de ganas, lujuriosos. Sus labios estaban húmedos y rojos. Hinchados. Su cabello sensual en puntas. Podía ver sus pezones erectos bajo esa blusa blanca de botones. Respiraba con dificultad. Definitivamente ese ángel era pecaminoso.

-Alice… no aguanto más. Si seguimos no me podré detener. Estaba mucho más excitado. Si antes mi pene se podía ver bajo el pantalón, ahora de seguro estaba por romperlo con cierre y botón y todo.

-Jasper-me dijo mi ángel de pecado. Se mordió su labio inferior y fue a mi cuello. Lo lamió y mordió haciendo que apretara sus glúteos y le diera una nalgada.- Ahhh… Jasper… Ummm… no lo soporto más. Fóllame.

Ese gemido-quejido-ruego me había dejado frío. Como estatua.

-Eso vas a tener que ganártelo- le dije tomando sus caderas, pegándola más a la mía. Frotando mi pene en su húmeda vagina.

Coloqué una mano en su muslo y Alice brincó de manera muy hábil hasta enredarse en mi cadera.

-Oblígame- no pude evitar gruñir y gemir mientras la arrastraba al mesón.

**Hola! Cada vez con más ganas las/os dejo y si soy mala. Bueno espero que les guste y acuérdense que esto es una adaptación y le debo todo a Julie Black Lautner.**

**Espero sus mensajes.**

**Besos gigantes!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 3: Angel del pecado.**

Alice mordía con furia los labios de Jasper mientras él la estampaba en el mesón de la cocina. Jasper le sacaba los botones de su blusa blanca con desesperación. Se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, frotando su dolorosa y magnífica erección contra sus jeans húmedos y calientes.

-Jasper, Dios… te siento tan grande…-Alice gemía, se mordía los labios. Él se restregaba contra ella. Arañando su espalda mientras quitaba su brassier.

-Alice, quería ser dulce… pero me lo estás poniendo muy duro. Digo, difícil.- Jasper no lo resistía más. Quería placer. Quería disfrutar y hacerla gritar su nombre. Quería marcar su alma en fuego.

JPOV

Mientras sacaba el brassier de Alice no podía de dejar de frotarme contra ella. Abrí mi cierre para liberar un poco la erección que me torturaba. Alice rápidamente llevo sus ojos a mi pantalón. Se le abrieron como platos y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Jasper por Dios… Ummm… ¿todo eso es para mi?.- Alice cada vez me sorprendía más. Pensé que iba a salir corriendo despavorida por mi tamaño. Al contrario, al parecer… le gustó?. La había subestimado. Esta mujer era atrevida y no tímida e inocente como yo pensaba.

-Si, todo para ti. Es sólo tuyo. Para darte placer. ¿Quieres placer?- le dije acariciándome lentamente sobre el bóxer de manera provocadora. Sentí que iba muy rápido, pero no podría resistirlo mucho tiempo. Me iba a volver loco de ganas.

-Aaahhh... Lame mis pezones- me dijo arqueando su espalda mostrándome sus grandes y carnosos senos. Eran llenos, suaves, tibios, con dos cimas sonrosadas que en este momento estaban a punto de estallar de lo erectos que estaban.

No pude evitar negarme. Comencé a lamerlos suavemente. Despacio. Jugando con mi lengua. Haciendo pequeños círculos en ellos. Humedeciéndolos.

-Ahhh… Jasper más. Dame más. Chúpalos de una vez.-Alice estaba completamente entregada. A este punto no se me iba a echar para atrás. Metí uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Apretándolo con mis labios y acariciándolo más con mi lengua. Chupé uno de mis dedos y lo llevé a su otro pezón. Rodeándolo, acariciándolo. Dándole placer. Comencé a chupar sus pequeños y suculentos pezones. Halándolo con mis dientes. Comiéndomelo despacio y con ritmo. Mientras apretaba con mis dedos su otro pezón con el mismo ritmo e intensidad.

Alice se retorcía frente a mí. Gemía y me decía cosas incoherentes. Tenía su hermoso rostro en una mueca de placer, con sus ojos cerrados. Completamente entregada al goce que le estaba dando.

Tenía una pasión extraña por los senos. Era más que una obsesión. Más que un fetiche. Era… una obsesión. Sí, eso era. Y los de Alice eran como una droga para mí. Como mi marca personal de heroína. No podría vivir sin ellos después de ahora.

Comencé a morderlos con más fuerza. No sabía si la estaba lastimando. Pero no podía parar. Quería más y más.

-Jasper me estás matando. Quiero más.- Perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Alice y yo nos entendíamos en todos los niveles. Era mi complemento perfecto. Mi alter ego. Así decía ella que éramos. Cada uno es el alter ego del otro. Comenzaba a creerlo.

La tome por ese culo que no podía dejar de tocar y la lleve a mi cama. La lancé con una fuerza sobrehumana. Pero con cuidado. Quería ser rudo, pero siempre vigilando que estuviera bien.

Me arrodillé en la cama delante de ella. Me estaba terminando de sacar el cinturón y quitando mis pantalones. Noté que ella se estaba quitando los suyos, los terminé de sacar con fuerza y los lancé al piso. Me quedé admirándola. Sus piernas tan bien torneadas y largas, suaves, sedosas, su vientre plano y perfecto, esa cinturita que me hacía querer quebrar a Alice en dos. Y un hilo. Un diminuto hilo de seda blanco. Apenas podía ser llamado ropa.

Me incliné hacia mi diosa. Robándome sus labios de nuevo. Rozando sus labios con mi lengua.

-¿No crees que ponerse esta cosa debería ser ilegal? Eres demasiado sensual para tu propia seguridad Alice.-le dije mientras halaba las pequeñas tirillas que sujetaban el hilo a su cuerpo.

-Es nuevo-dijo formándosele una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Los volví a atacar. Esos labios sabían a algo, yo sólo quería descubrir a qué. La curiosidad es algo completamente natural… y pecaminoso.

-Ummm… me encanta-le dije, arrancándoselo sin piedad.- Luego compramos otro, ¿vale? Ahora te quiero desnuda para poder admirarte. Eres una diosa Alice.

Con mis manos comencé a apretar sus caderas, a hundir mis uñas en su piel. Quería romper su carne, la fragilidad de Alice solo despertaba un animal salvaje dentro de mí. Un animal salvaje y hambriento.

Alice no dejaba de alzar sus caderas. De gemir mi nombre en mi oído. Estaba extasiado escuchando esos sonidos celestiales… infernales. Alice era un ángel del pecado.

No pude resistir más. La necesitaba ya. Estaba desesperado. Ansioso. Sufriendo.

Saqué mi pene de mi bóxer, ni si quiera me tomé la molestia de terminar de quitármelos. Con una rodilla abrí las piernas de Alice. Me posicioné en su entrada. Quería y no quería ser rudo. El puma salvaje que vivía dentro de mí quería que fuese salvaje, me incitaba a ser salvaje. Pero mi amor por Alice estaba allí, quería su seguridad, no quería lastimarla, quería hacerle el amor, no violarla como un delincuente o un ex convicto.

-Alice… … no resisto más. Te necesito.-Alcancé a decirle entre gemidos y quejidos.

Alice me tomó de la cadera e hizo cierta presión hacia ella. Me quería volver loco o que? Mi puma interno rugió con fuerza y me hizo rugir a mi también.

-Alice por favor. Quiero ser dulce, no me lo hagas tan difícil.-Le dije entre gemido-quejido-rugido-gruñido.

-Después lo hacemos con más calma. Ahora sólo se rudo. Hazlo fuerte.-Me dijo el ángel temblando de desesperación y angustia. Moviendo su cadera bajo la mía, rozando su humedad cavidad con mi pene. Espera… ¿qué? ¿Después? ¿Repetir?... Dios…

Eso me hizo perder los estribos. La embestí con fuerza. Con desesperación. Como nunca había penetrado a mujer alguna. Sentí su carne caliente y húmeda rodear mi pene. Alice era tan estrecha que estaba seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño con, modestia aparte, mi bestia de 23 cm de largo y 4.5 cm de diámetro.

Pero sólo podía verla disfrutando y gimiendo como una gata entre mis brazos.

Pasé un brazo bajo su cadera, la levante un poco más y la embestí con furia. Alice abrió sus piernas y las separó hasta lo imposible. Restregando su mojado y caliente coño contra mi cadera. Mis testículos rebotaban de su culo. Mi pene entraba y salía de ella. Caliente, jugosa, sensual, sucia, divina, perra… así era mi Alice.

-Más Jazz… más…-gemía incontrolablemente y decía disparates. Pero eso sí lo entendí. Hice lo que mi diosa me pedía. La penetré hasta el fondo. Con fuerza. No me importaba si la estaba lastimando. La quería lastimar. La quería violar. Alice era mi juguete y yo hacía lo que quería con ella.

-Jassssper…- Mi ángel se estremecía en mis brazos. Estaba llegando a la gloria. Aumente más mi ritmo de estocadas si era posible. Quería llevarla al cielo.-Si así… sigue… así…-Seguía diciendo incoherencias. Eso era bueno. Me hacía sonreír. Me hacía sentir más placer.-Jasper… ya no… aaaaahhh…- La sentí apretarse más a mi alrededor. Mi pene estaba más que feliz. Estaba orgulloso. Pero que lástima, yo aun no había llegado. Aún no quería terminar con esto.

Lleve sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Alice estaba sudada, empapada de nuestros jugos corporales.

La seguí penetrando sin compasión. Esta vez me di cuenta de las caras de dolor que se formaban en su rostro. Mordía su labio con fuerza para no gritar. Pero yo quería escucharla. Quería sentirla así por mi.

-Vamos Alice, grita. Gime.-Estaba loco, eso me haría correrme más rápido, pero no importaba. No pensaba.

Alice empezó a gritar descontroladamente. Arañando mi espalda. Mordiendo la almohada.

-Jasper, vas a romper la cama-me dijo entre jadeos.

-Ya la rompí. No hables. Sólo gime para mi.-Es cierto, no me pregunten como pero había roto un trozo de cabecera. Supongo que esos ataques de adrenalina de verdad existen.

-Alice, quiero llenarte de leche.-Seguía gruñendo, no les dije que era un puma?

-Aaahhh…-Alice se tensó y gimió. -Acábame Jasper. Hmmmm… lléname de leche.-Alice iba a acabar otra vez? Y yo creía que le estaba haciendo daño. Mi conciencia hizo reset. Bueno, no tengo conciencia. Olviden eso.

Sentí como Alice se corría por segunda vez. Su expresión fue divina. Mi orgullo de hombre estaba muy muy arriba.

Sentí como me corría yo. Llenando el coñito caliente y enrojecido de Alice. Fue tanto semen que quise probar algo. A los últimos chorretones lo saqué y terminé en su clítoris.

Bueno Jasper, creo que vas a tener que mudarte, me dije a mi mismo, esta niña-ángel-demonio creerá que eres un maldito depravado.

… ¿Y ella?... Bueno, mujer excitada no es gente.

**Hola! Como están aca les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta adaptación, la cual espero que les guste ( dejen sus comentarios, se donde viven y los voy a ir a buscar) y acuérdense que actualizo lo miércoles!.**

**Besos gigantes :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 4: Autoprejuicio.**

JPOV

Alice recogía su pequeño hilo blanco y lo examinaba con expresión divertida. Tomó sus jeans y se los puso sin nada debajo. Debería borrar esa imagen de mi mente si quería dejarla en una sola pieza.

No me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Habíamos sido los mejores amigos del mundo desde que nuestra "casi-romance-de-verano" no superó la mitad del verano. Pero nos llevábamos tan bien que seguimos siendo amigos desde entonces. Alice y yo nos entendíamos en muchísimos niveles, y luego de esa sesión de sexo salvaje debía anotar una mas a esa lista.

Alice también estaba incomoda. Lo notaba porque también me rehuía la mirada y estaba más torpe que de costumbre. Tropezó con la cama mientras recogía su blusa. ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto Jasper, eres un sucio y cochino bastardo que casi le destroza las entrañas por estar con tus animaladas.

-Voy a darme un baño Jasper. Recoge por favor el desastre de la cocina.-Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara y con culpa en la voz. La conocía muy bien. Se arrepentía. Me odiaba. Yo mismo me odiaba.

-Alice… espera… tenemos que hablar, por favor.-La había cagado y lo sabía, ¿podía empeorarlo? Creo que no…

-Luego Jasper. Tengo examen en 30 minutos. Tengo que arreglarme.

Sip… la había cagado bien cagada. Genial.

APOV

Ok. Mi mente aun no coordinaba. Mis piernas temblaban. Estaba sudada y demasiado cómoda después de tener sexo animal con Jasper. Fue… sinceramente… la mejor sesión de sexo del mundo. Cuando éramos adolescentes él no se las arreglaba tan bien. Aunque… sinceramente… nunca había tenido sexo de esa forma. Sin… … ninguna fantasía o fetiche de por medio. Había sido natural e improvisado. Había sido perfecto.

Pero notaba a Jasper arrepentido. Molesto. Me odiaba. Yo misma me odiaba. ¿Cómo había podido hablarle así? ¿Cómo había podido arrastrarlo a eso? Pero… … él lo había hecho ¿no? Él también estuvo allí. Yo no lo obligué, ¿verdad? Estaba confundida y abrumada. No quería que jasper tuviera una mala impresión de mí.

Él había sido el primer hombre en mi vida. Me había entregado a él en ese campamento. Lo habíamos hecho durante toda la noche. Pero… comenzamos jugando y terminamos jugando. Actuando. Fantaseando con que él era un vampiro y mi sangre cantaba para él. Desde entonces no pude parar. Después de conocer ese mundo junto a él, no dejé de visitarlo. Las fantasías y toda la parafernalia estaban presentes en mis relaciones sexuales.

Pero esa vida no la conocía Jasper. No era necesario que la conociera. Siempre me decía que era un ángel, que era una niña, una muñequita de porcelana. No quería decepcionarlo. No quería defraudarlo y darle una versión de mí que nadie merecía ver.

Si. Me estaba arrepintiendo de mí misma. M e estaba avergonzando ser quien era. Una loca ninfómana con problemas de amor por el sadomasoquismo crónico.

Él tenía una imagen de mí que no quería destruir. Porque de verdad me gustaría ser quien él piensa que soy. Esa Alice dulce e inocente de seguro era una mejor mujer que lo que era yo en ese momento.

-Voy a darme un baño Jasper. Recoge por favor el desastre de la cocina.-Me tenía que dar tiempo a pensar y a serenarme. Tenía que buscar alguna excusa tonta para zafarme de las garras de ese león-puma-vampiro que me tenía acorralada entre la vergüenza y la desesperación.

-Alice… espera… tenemos que hablar, por favor.-Oh no… quería decirme que esto había sido un error. Me iba a rechazar y probablemente me iba a echar de su casa. Bueno, lo de irme de la casa no era lo importante, de todas formas me tenía que ir. Per aún tenia mi orgullo. No iba a permitir que me dijera que lo que pasó no debió haber pasado. Que el mejor sexo del mundo había sido un error. No. No lo iba a dejar. Si le permitía decir algo me iba a ver como lo que realmente era. Como una sucia loca depravada que disfrutó el dolor que le deba la bestia que escondía en sus pantalones. Por eso mentí.

-Luego Jasper. Tengo examen en 30 minutos. Tengo que arreglarme.-Por primera vez en la vida le mentía a Jasper. Pero era necesario… … creo.

Bueno… ¿y ahora? ¿A dónde podía ir? Que cobarde era. Si, era una tímida ovejita que se escondía del juicio del león.

Cuando salí de la ducha Jasper no estaba… … bueno. No podía pensar mal. Él estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, y tal vez avergonzado de mí. Tenía razones para no querer verme.

Me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Mis converse y salí de esa casa. Fui a casa de Rosalie. La hermana de Jasper. Mi mejor amiga después de él. Mi única amiga mujer. Mis otras relaciones con mujeres habían sido… … de carácter diferente al de la amistad. Y conocía a Rosalie desde el mismo campamento en que había conocido a Jasper, tenía mi misma edad y era como una hermana que nunca tuve. La hermana de Jasper era como mi hermana. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-Hola Rose. Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar.-Le dije verdaderamente apenada, no quería molestar, pero estaba desesperada.

-Alice, no seas estúpida. Te estaba esperando.-Me dijo la diabólica barbie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo sabías que venía para acá?

-Jasper me dijo que estabas mal y que ibas a venir a verme.-se hizo a un lado para darme paso. Jasper sabía que le había mentido… entonces… ¿por qué no me dijo nada?... Estaba avergonzado de mí. Eso era. Él era sólo un hombre que se había dejado llevar. Yo tenía la culpa. Yo era la depravada con doble vida.

-Bueno Rosalie… no sé por dónde empezar… te juro que yo no planee nada… fue muy rápido. No lo vi venir. No lo hice a propósito Rosalie. Es sólo que no puedo controlarlo.-Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sentía mi garganta arder y contraerse aguantando los sollozos.

-Ally… cálmate.-Me dijo poniéndome haciendo un pico con sus dedos en mis labios.-Sé que te acostaste con Jasper. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. Viviendo juntos es lo menos que podía pasar. Lo que me sorprende es que tardaran 2 semanas en atreverse.-muy confiada, sobrada de suficiencia y de saber que tenía razón.

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes Rosalie?- estaba en shock. ¿cómo podía ser tan obvia? Jasper le había dicho algo? No lo creo… si estaba avergonzado de lo sucedido se hubiese quedado callado.

-Mira Alice, eso la verdad es insignificante. Lo importante es que ya no puedes hacer anda para remediarlo. Hicieron el amor y…-la interrumpí. No había hecho el amor con Jasper.

-Rosalie… fue sexo. Sólo sexo. Tengo dos semanas sin tocar a un hombre y eso me puso asi. Estaba predispuesta a caerle encima a Jasper como gata en celo.-me justificaba. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Solo sexo? Estas segura Alice? En tu vida, cuantas veces tuviste una relación como la que tienes con Jasper?. Se limaba las uñas mientras me hablaba. Parecía una mafiosa, pero de las que parecen buenas e inofensivas y resultan ser muy muy malvadas.

-Define relación.- repliqué recelosa. No sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Alice. Con cuantos hombres… o mujeres… has vivido una conexión como la que tienes con Jazz? En todos los aspectos. En todos los niveles posibles. Hasta en el sexual, porque… por lo q veo… la pasaste muy bien. Si no… no estuvieras tan nerviosa y sensible.-Rosalie debería trabajar en la línea de Walter Mercado.

-… … con nadie y lo sabes. Pero yo no veo a Jasper de esa manera… no hasta… esta mañana… no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y mi mente se volvió loca. No debí hacerle eso. No quiero que se confunda. Yo lo quiero como a nadie en este planeta, pero no puedo arrastrarlo a esa vida de la que tanto me avergüenzo Alice. No puedo permitir que mi única conexión con el mundo real se desvanezca por un capricho de mi cuerpo.

-Mary Alice… como te hago ver lo ciega que estás?

-Como ciega Rosalie? No puedo permitir que Jasper caiga en el pozo en que caí yo. No dejare que ese ángel que me mantiene viva y consiente se corrompa. Necesito a Jasper para vivir…-me tapé la boca del espanto. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo nunca pensaba en él así. Rosalie me había embrujado ¬¬ que dije? Que dije? Que dije? Piensa rápido. Piensa rápido.

Rosalie me miraba con unos ojos autosuficientes y satisfechos de sí mismos. Me había llevado a un punto de confesión en donde no había marcha atrás.

¿De verdad sentía todo eso por Jasper? Si era tan importante para mí… debía hacer algo. Debía protegerlo. Debía irme. Yo le haría daño. No era una buena amiga, ni buena mujer. ¿Cómo podía merecerlo? ¿Cómo podía si quiera aspirar a él?

-Tienes razón Rosalie.-dije sacando mi celular y marcando el número de Jasper… … -Jasper? Hola… … podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo... … si, estoy con Rosalie… si… te mentí… lo siento… nos podemos ver en el café que… … di, ese mismo… voy saliendo.-Colgué, tratando de no derrumbarme…

Rosalie me miraba con una cara de superioridad y "te lo dije"…

-Debo dejarlo Rosalie, me voy.

La mueca se le borró de la cara. Su quijada cayó al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Yo no te dije eso Alice… Alice espera… Alice!...-salí por la puerta con tanta velocidad que casi tropiezo. Rosalie no me iba a convencer. Era lo mejor para todos… Bueno… era lo mejor para Jasper.

**Hola! Espero que les guste el cuarto capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta el miércoles que viene.**

**Besos gigantes :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 5: Armado para conquistar .**

JPOV

No soporté la presión. Sabía que Alice me estaba mintiendo. Se estaba escondiendo. Así que me vestí, tomé mis llaves y me fui.

Manejé en círculos por la ciudad. No quería llegar a ningún lado. Solo… quería pensar… estar solo.

¿Qué había hecho? Me acosté con Alice de la forma más salvaje, me dejé llevar por mi estúpido amigo animal y ahora ella seguramente no quería saber de mí. ¿Se había confundido? ¿Había pensado mal de mí? Por supuesto Jasper… casi que la violas allí… ¿cómo no va a pensar mal de ti?

Tomé mi celular y llamé a la única persona a la que Alice acudiría en un caso como este. Mi hermanita Rosalie. Ella y Alice tenían una conexión extraña, de otro planeta. Venus.

-Rosalie, Alice debe estar en camino a tu casa.

-¿De veras? Oh que bien… haré margaritas y…- la paré en seco.

-No Rosalie, no va de visita… tuvimos un problema y seguramente quiero hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Ahh bueno en ese caso la estaré esperando, tranquilo Jasper, veré lo que pueda hacer.

-Gracias Rose.

Ahora volvería a la casa. Arreglaría todo, tal vez debería prepararle algo a Alice… quería hacerla sentir mejor… quería decirle que la quería como amiga y no como juguete… Bueno… si, ¿a quién le miento? Esa mujer me tenía bailando en los huesitos… estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella… no lo podía negar. La deseaba, la amaba, la quería para mí. Pero ella sólo me veía como su mejor amigo. Debía cambiarlo… si alguna vez sentimos algo el uno por el otro… pues yo rescataría eso. Iba a enamorar a Alice Brandon, aunque ella quisiera o no.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue tirar a la basura mi libreta de "contactos"… si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Años y años de parranda me habían dado eso. Una libreta llena de nombres, números de teléfono y direcciones de mujeres que eran increíbles… Pero ninguna se comparaba a mi Alice. Tal vez mis amigos me iban a matar, pero era lo mejor… era como un nuevo yo. Quería hacer un nuevo Jasper para Alice. Quería reformarme para poder merecerla. A mi ángel, mi amor… la razón de mi existencia. Vale Jasper, te estas poniendo mariquita de tanto pensar en amor y esas cursilerías.

Sonó mi teléfono. Era Alice… mi corazón brinco de alegría, pero luego me asusté… … sería la primera vez que hablaríamos después de… lo que pasó… no sabía que me iba a decir ni cómo iba a reaccionar. Contesté sin pensarlo mucho… bueno… mucho más…

-Alice… Estas bien?

-Jasper? Hola… podemos vernos?... necesito hablar contigo…

-Si claro, estás con Rosalie verdad?.- Me puse nervioso, las mujeres no debería decir: necesito hablar contigo, o necesitamos hablar, o cosas por el estilo. Simplemente no debían.

-Si, estoy con Rosalie…

-Lo sabía.-la interrumpí…

-… Si, te mentí… lo siento…- estaba nerviosa, apenada… ¿triste?

-Tranquila Ally…-no podía evitar ser dulce y preocuparme por ella. Era mi vida.

-Nos podemos ver en el café que…

-En donde hacen la torta de chocolate que te gusta…-la conocía tan bien.

-Si, ese mismo… Voy saliendo.

Estaba entusiasmado, emocionado. Le diría la verdad a Alice, sería sincero con ella. Sin tabúes ni mentiras. Si me despreciaba… pues… me rompería en mil trocitos el corazón. Pero debía ser claro con ella. Debía confesarle todos mis problemas y mis sentimientos. Enamoraría a Alice de nuevo.

Me puse una camisa que sabía que era la favorita de Alice y también su perfume favorito.

Estaba armado para conquistar.

Llegué al café antes que Alice. Me sentía como adolescente. Era momento de convertirme en un verdadero hombre. Dejar de ser el chico fiestero y comportarme como lo que Alice merece. Un hombre maduro, responsable… pero obsesionado con el sexo. ¿Debería ir a un terapeuta? Bahh… los terapeutas eran para personas depresivas o bipolares. Yo era muy feliz. ¿Quién niega que el sexo es lo máximo?

Alice llegó luciendo un sencillo vestido blanco sin tirantes, unos tacones imposibles, negros también. La tela creaba suaves ondas en su cuerpo, una cinta negra ceñía su cintura y el vestido descendía como una cascada por sus perfectas piernas hasta llegar un poco mas abajo de sus perfectas rodillas. Esta mujer me quería matar o qué? Llevaba sus mechones negros plancados. Dejando su hermoso rostro despejado e impecable. Tuvo una de esas entradas en cámara lenta. Era perfecta.

Cuando me miró sus ojos se entristecieron. Se opacaron y quedaron sin vida.

Se sentó en la silla en frente de mí. La camarera se acercó, pidió una taza de café sin azúcar.

-Alice… estás preciosa…-dije sonrojándome. Hipnotizado por sus ojos, su escote, su piel… todo en ella era divino e infernal al mismo tiempo.

-Jasper, por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil. Vine a despedirme.-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos…

Eso me descolocó. ¿Irse? Después de lo que pasó? Era nuestra oportunidad y ella iba a huir?

-De que hablas Alice?.-dije inclinándome hacia la mesa, apretando mi mandíbula para controlar la desesperación y la rabia que afloraba.

-Lo que pasó esta mañana… … no debió pasar, ¿está bien?, nos dejamos llevar por el momento y… … siento muchísimo haberte hablado de esa forma… no quiero que creas que te estoy dando excusas. Acepto responsablemente la culpa. Y la verdad siento que lo mejor es que me vaya antes de…-la escuchaba tratando de entender lo que me estaba tratando de decir. Desvariaba. Me costaba seguirle la idea. Sabía que estaba molesta e incomoda. Así que la interrumpí.

-Despacio… te arrepientes de lo que pasó, ok. Sientes haberme hablado así? Estas jugando Ally… eso fue genial… fue… … ni siquiera tengo palabras. Dios mío Alice! Fue demasiado perfecto, ¿cómo te arrepientes de eso?.- terminé susurrándole encima de la mesa mirándole fijamente los ojos. Estaban a punto de llorar. Su labio inferior temblaba. Dios! Como quería chupárselo y calmarlo. Cálmate Jazzy… no la cagues.-Escuchame Mary Alice. Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. No te niego que me sorprendió muchísimo. Pero aún así no me arrepiento. Fue mágico, increíble.

-Por eso Jasper… por eso mismo tengo que irme.-sollozaba, los ángeles lloraban?.- Fue… como tú dices, mágico, fantástico. Por eso debo irme de tu casa, ya sé que sólo me diste tiempo por un tiempo; no me quiero aprovechar… no puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo.-dijo lo último a media voz… deseando no haberlo dicho.

-Quieres repetirlo?.-dije intensamente… sorprendiéndola. Alzó sus brillantes y sollozados ojos a los míos. Con un poco de miedo, sorpresa y… … deseo? Para luego ver… determinación y poder de decisión en ellos.

-Si, si quiero.-dijo alzando orgullosamente su cabeza. Sosteniendo mi mirada. Desafiándome.

Coloqué un billete de 100 dólares sobre la mesa. Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Acompáñame Alice.

**Cha cha chan ah que pasara?**

**Hola! Como están aca va el quinto y las dejo con las ganas jajaja.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus mensajes. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles.**

**Besos gigantes :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 6:El vestido blanco .**

JPOV

La ayudé a montarse en el carro. Le abrí y cerré la puerta como el caballero que era, fuera de la cama obviamente.

Tomé la autopista interestatal, y ella se me quedó viendo extrañada.

Le regalé su sonrisa favorita y le guiñé el ojo. Se puso colorada y me esquivó la mirada.

Decidí colocar algo de música para aliviar la tensión que se apoderaba de mi oxígeno. Strauss. Relajante. Encantador.

Alice arrugó su precioso ceño, sabía que le encantaba. Por qué se ponía así?

-Eres tan predecible Cullen.-mi dijo mirándome pícaramente. Se acercó al reproductor y sintonizó una emisora. Estaban pasando **Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall**

De Coldplay. Una de sus canciones favoritas. Esta Alice estaba loca. Se revolvió el cabello y se quitó los tacones.

Comenzó a cantar y a mover sus caderas con ritmo y muy delicadamente.

-Alice por Dios! Estamos en mi carro!, esa es una canción de chicas.-puse un puchero digno de lástima.

-_lo se_ …-me dijo moviendo sus caderas para mi sensualmente, alzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza… pasándola bien... Mirándome divertida, parecía una adolescente. Inocente, pero atrevida. Esto no podía ser tan malo…

Subió sus piernas al asiento del carro. Sentándose como una pre-escolar. Pero dejándome ver sus piernas de mujer. Amaba a Alice, la amaba con locura. Con desesperación. Estaba loco por ella y ella lo sabía. Tenía la sensación de que lo nuestro nunca acabó.

Llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, a las costas de Santa Mónica. Amaba esta playa. Amaba Los Ángeles. Amaba a Alice.

Aparqué el carro en un mirador. Habíamos hecho bastante camino, así que faltaba poco para oscurecer. El cielo tenía colores rosados y naranjas. Y el agua estaba dorada. Era un paisaje precioso.

Le quité el techo a mi Volvo convertible. El clima estaba tibio, pero fresco.

Nos quedamos un rato callados. Viendo el mar. Apenados. Nerviosos. Podía ver a Alice mordiendo su rico labio. Decidí hablar antes de saltarle encima.

-¿Estás bien Ally?.

-Si… es que… No sabía que íbamos a venir para acá.-dijo apenada agachando la mirada.

-Mírame Alice…-le ordené con firmeza. Levantó su mirada completamente sorprendida por mi actitud.-dime que piensas en este momento.-seguía ordenándole. No podía evitarlo. Ella se veía frágil e indefensa, y yo quería ser quien le quebrara el cuerpo.

Alice respiraba agitada y superficialmente. Me miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Estoy pensando en que me gusta estar a solas contigo.-dijo mordiendo de nuevo su labio.

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo pequeña.-me suavicé, la verdad no me esperaba que me dijera eso.-Ven, acércate.-le dije abriendo mis brazos. Alice parecía un pajarito. Indefenso y temblando. Se acercó y se arrellanó en mi pecho. La envolví con mis brazos acariciando suavemente su cabello.-Esto se siente bien, verdad?.-la sentí mover su cabeza diciendo que si.

-Jazz… me importas demasiado….-me dijo abrazándose fuerte a mi cintura.-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida… y no quiero decepcionarte…-eso sí me dejó fuera de base. La apreté más contra mí. Sintiéndola más.

-Alice, mi Alice… que tonta eres. De donde sacas esa idea de que me vas a decepcionar. Escúchame.-le dije alzando su barbilla con dulzura. Quedando sus labios cerca de los míos. Muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.-Eres la persona que más quiero en el planeta. Me encanta tu forma de ser. No te cambiaría nada. Eres perfecta Alice…-acaricié su rostro con mucha suavidad, dejándome invadir por la corriente que corría por todo mi cuerpo. Vi cómo Alice suspiraba con fuerza y cerraba los ojos… frotando mas su rostro contra mi mano.

La tomó con las suyas y comenzó a besarla. Despacio, muy dulce y cariñosamente… besaba las yemas de mis dedos. Mis nudillos. El dorso. Comenzó a besar mi palma. Primero suave y con besos dulces y cortos. Y luego lo hizo con más intensidad. Como cuando besó mi cuello. Eso me hizo tensarme inmediatamente. Quise retirar mi mano, pero Alice la agarró con un poco más de fuerza, pero sin dejar de ser suave. Abrió sus ojos, mirando directamente a los míos. Siguió besando mi mano de una manera tan sensual que no pude evitar gemir cuando le pedí que se detuviera.

-Detente Alice…

-Por que?.-preguntó con fingida inocencia, sacando su legua de gatito y lamiendo mi ojos se abrieron demasiado por la impresión. Eso hizo que me regalara una hermosa sonrisa de suficiencia. Tomó mi dedo medio y comenzó a lamerlo. Siempre mirándome a los ojos. Yo no dejaba de suspirar. Aguantándome los gemidos que me provocaba la juguetona lengua de Alice.-No te gusta?.- succionaba con maestría la punta de mi dedo… haciéndome sentir cosquillas y… otras cosas… en otras partes de mi cuerpo. El animal que habitaba en mi me impulsaba a atacar. ¿Cuántas veces se le presenta la oveja al león en bandeja de plata?. Nunca. O jamás. La cosa es que supone que no debía pasar. Yo no la traje aquí para seducirla…. ¿o sí?... no… claro que no. Yo la traje para decirle la verdad, declarármele y hacerla mía… no! La última parte no Jasper… eso solo es circunstancial… Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaban de un mismo lado, pero mi cordura y delicadeza estaban de otro… e iban perdiendo por cierto.

-Alice, cariño… lo que estás haciendo es divino… y en cualquier otra circunstancia no te dejaría escapar muñequita… pero en estos momentos necesito hablar contigo… -hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para detenerla y ser firme. Bueno, ya estaba muy firme y grande y grueso y listo… Firme en mi posición de querer hablar es a lo que me refiero.

-No debo estarlo haciendo tan bien como para que hables tanto, no crees?-dijo separándose y apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento. Se veía claramente frustrada y sexy. Una combinación de la que yo podía hacer mucho pero mucho uso. Concéntrate Jasper! No le mires los senos, no le mires los senos no le… Te dije que no miraras! Si, les había echado un vistazo… se veían tan deliciosos como esta mañana. Su piel estaba perlada y sedosa. Eran como una fruta madura presta a ser comida, mordida, chupada… CONCENTRATE.

-Alice… … yo… tengo que confesarte algo…-no pude evitar desviar mi mirada al mar.-Alice… tu me gustas muchísimo. Mucho más que cuando éramos niños. Estoy loco por ti. Por eso es que no me arrepiento por haberte hecho el amor. Porque si… te hice el amor… no fue sexo para mi…- la miré directamente a los ojos, estaban sorprendidos, dulces, comprensivos, asustados, nerviosos, hermosos.-fue más… mucho mas.-la pena me venció y sólo pude agachar mi mirada. Sentí sus dedos en mi rostro. Intentando que volteara hacia ella. Lo hice, para segundos después sentir sus labios contra los míos. Moviéndose de una forma desconocida para mí. Lo hacían con dulzura, con amor verdadero. Y a la vez con pasión, entrega y confianza.

Sus besos me hicieron perder la noción de todo. Del tiempo, del espacio, de todo. Sentía como ella intentaba intensificar el beso, hacerlo más profundo. Pero sin dejar de hacerme sentir ese amor rosado y cómodo. ¿Significaba que también me quería?

Sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca. Accedí inmediatamente, sin pensármelo dos veces. La sentí tibia, suave, húmeda, son ese sabor dulce indescriptible que sentí antes.

Movíamos nuestros labios cada vez con más furia, más insistentemente. Sentí cómo sus manos atrapaban el cabello de mi nuca y lo halaban con cuidado pero decididamente. Llevé una mano a su cintura, reteniéndola cerca de mí, pero siendo caballero. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión de mis razones para llevarla a ese lugar tan apartado y romántico.

Luego de unos minutos sin parar de besarnos, Alice comenzó a jadear. Imaginé que era porque le faltaba el aire, así que me hice hacia atrás para darle un aliento. Pero me haló con más fuerza el cabello y me atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza, estampándome los labios y besándome con más furia y pasión; si es que eso era posible. Comenzó a susurrar mi nombre mezclado entre gemidos y jadeos.

-Tócame Jasper, me estás torturando haciéndote el santo.-dijo mientras besaba mi cuello húmeda y sensualmente. Seguía gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras acariciaba sus senos sobre el vestido y dejaba un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello y hacia su clavícula.

No lo aguanté más y metí mi mano bajo su vestido. Acariciando sus muslos mientras subía y subía. Alice se retorcía como una gata en celo y no dejaba de gemir. Frotaba febrilmente su carne mientras besaba su cuello. Lo mordía como un vampiro sediento y lamia. Pronto me di cuenta que Alice no me besaba. Sólo echaba su cabeza hacia el respaldo y se dejaba hacer. Aproveché la oportunidad y bajé el escote de su vestido. Permitiendo que sus senos brincaran y quedaran muy levantados. Sus pezones estaban erectos, duros, exquisitos, irresistibles para chupar. Dirigí mi mano a la cara interna de sus piernas, acariciando mientras subía.

Me aventuré a beber del néctar de sus pechos. Chupándolos primero suavemente, muy despacio. Sabía que a Alice le gustaba así. No dejaba de mover sus caderas, alzándolas para que mi mano alcanzara su entrepierna. Lo cual logró. Mis dedos jugueteaban delicadamente sobre la tela de sus panty mientras mi lengua jugaba con la misma intensidad sobre sus pezones. Alice sólo se dejaba hacer y gemía mi nombre.

En un momento de agonía, Alice tomó mi mano y la apretó más contra ella. Eso me hizo perder el poco auto control que tenía y terminé chupándole los pezones con violencia, mordiéndoselos. Alice no dejaba de retorcerse, me parecía increíble que no estuviera pidiéndome que me detuviera. Al contrario, gemía más y más fuerte.

-Alice… no gimas tanto… me estás matando.-dije mientras bajaba la intensidad de mis mordidas y chupadas. Tenía los senos enrojecidos y llenos de saliva. Mi dedo no había dejado de jugar con su clítoris. Sus jugos habían atravesado la fina tela de su ropa interior. Decidí quitarla. Deslizándola por sus bien torneadas piernas. Acariciándolas mientras bajaba.

Sin que me diera cuenta Alice se estaba masturbando mientras yo chupaba sus pezones. Eso era algo que definitivamente quería ver. Subí la falda de su vestido, abriéndole las piernas para poder ver esa deliciosa vagina mientras ella se frotaba con frenesí.

No aguante más y comencé a acariciarme sobre el pantalón mientras veía ese espectáculo digno de admirar. De vez en cuando chupaba un poco los senos de Bella, pero me alejaba para poder seguir mirándola.

En cierto momento no aguanté más y baje el cierre de mis jeans, saqué mi pene, ya me dolía de lo inmenso que estaba, y comencé a halarlo suavemente mientras admiraba a Alice.

Ella abrió sus ojos despacio, para luego deslizar su mirada a mi entrepierna y morderse un labio con fuerza. Noté como se frotaba más fuerte y rápido. Me arrodillé sobre el asiento. De frente a ella. Y comencé a halar mi pene más rápido. Alice soltó un hermoso gemido. Se acercó a mi bestia, la lamió y besó su punta sin dejar de acariciarse. Hice girar su torso hacia mi cadera, halando y acariciando sus pezones con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba halando a mi insaciable amiguito. Alice no dejaba de verlo, lo que me hacía sentir cada vez más orgulloso. Yo sólo podía ver cómo frotaba su clítoris y metía dos dedos dentro de ella.

Con la punta de mi pene acaricié sus pezones, humedeciéndolos con mi líquido pre seminal. Mi indecente caricia hizo que Alice arqueara más su espalda, dándome una hermosa vista de sus grandes y suaves senos. Continué con mi maniobra hasta que sentí cómo mis glúteos se tensaban prediciendo mi orgasmo.

-Alice…. Ahhh…. Hmmmm… voy a acabar Alice.- Gemía y gemía su nombre. Alice abría cada vez más sus piernas. Gemía y jadeaba mi nombre.-Jasper… córrete sobre mis senos… Ahhh… Hmmmm…

Eso me llevó al límite. Terminé en los senos de Alice mientras ella se agitaba incontrolablemente y acababa gimiendo muy alto mi nombre. La besé en los labios, le peiné el cabello que ya estaba bastante desordenado y sudoroso y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía y le decía:

-La noche aún es joven. Vamos para que luzcas ese hermoso vestido muñeca.

**Hola espero que les guste, desde ya pido perdón por estar atrasada, dejen sus comentarios!**

**Nos leemos el miércoles que viene!**

**Besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 7: Salsa erotica.**

APOV

Después del divino episodio en el carro de Jasper, me invitó a bailar. Según él, quería que luciera mi vestido. Definitivamente le encantó. Debía agradecerle a que me estuviera ayudando con mi guardarropa.

Decidimos ir primero a comer, teníamos muchísima hambre.

-No he podido comer desde esta mañana con todo lo que pasó. Estaba muy nervioso. Y sé que tú también, me di cuenta de que no tocaste el café cuando nos vimos temprano.-dijo Jasper, con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí… yo también estaba muy nerviosa. Y el café lo pedí por pedirlo… no tenía intenciones de tomármelo.- confesé mientras le daba una tímida mirada. Él me vio, me sonrió y soltó una aterciopelada carcajada.

-Alice Brandon, me hiciste pagar 100 dólares por un café que ordenaste por educación.-luego mirándome con intensidad me dijo.-Portarse mal y ser atrevido a veces es bueno, no crees?.-me ruboricé a más no poder. No estaba lo suficientemente roja ya? Nop, creo que no. Toda mi sangre peleaba por hacerme quedar en ridículo delante de este dios griego.-Bueno… te parece comida italiana?.-dijo cambiando por completo el tema.

-… seguro… la comida italiana es genial…-ok… debo admitir que estaba completamente nerviosa. Como una adolescente. Cómo era posible que Jasper me hiciera sentir así de nuevo? Los nervios y las mariposas en el estómago no las había sentido desde… … hace exactamente 6 años… cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos.

Nos aparcamos en un pequeño restaurante a la orilla de la carretera. Parecía mas bien una fuente de soda de los años 50's. Me le quedé mirando con cierta confusión marcada en la cara.

Se bajó, me abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Para este momento ya tenia puestos mis tacones de nuevo, pero mi cabello y mi maquillaje eran un caso perdido. Decidí dejar que callera en suaves puntas, y sólo me apliqué un poco de gloss hidratante en los labios. Era lo único que traía en la cartera. Cuando bajé, Jasper me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y me dijo al oído:

-Al natural te ves preciosa.-lo siento, ya dije que me sentía como una colegiala? Eso hizo que me volviese a sonrojar y mordiera mis labios. Dándole un toque de color a mi cara.-Me encanta hacerte sonrojar Ally.-me dijo con una coqueta mirada en los ojos mientras me ofrecía el brazo para ir al pequeño restaurante-fuente de soda cincuentoso.

El letrero de luces de neón de la entrada rezaba: Vulturi's. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Era una… pizzería? O algo asi… Jasper me estaba tomando el pelo?

-Hey Aro.-saludó al que parecía ser el dueño y dirigente del restaurante. Tenía pinta de ser un hombre que rayaba los 50 años. Era maduro, pero apuesto y muy educado y amable. Me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola Jasper… cómo está todo? Bueno… veo que muy bien. Esta noche no vienes solo ehh?.-dijo el tal Aro mirándome, con un tono de sana picardía en la voz y en la mirada.

-Pues no… esta noche no. Ella es Alice.-dijo señalando en mi dirección. Le di la mano en un suave apretón, pero él la tomo y la besó caballerosamente en el dorso. -Signorina… mucho gusto.-ok… este hombre era encantador. Totalmente encantador. Era como… un tío cariñoso con el que provocaba bromear y reír.

Jasper me miraba encantado. Estaba feliz. Y yo también. Tenía tiempo sin divertirme tanto.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos que estaba en una esquina. No era nada privada, más bien parecía un sitio familiar.

-Qué vas a comer?.-me preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos con intensidad y… … amor? Dios, sí que estaba delirando.

-Mmmm… no sé… pedimos pizza?.-le dije rehuyéndole la mirada. Intentando parecer normal.

-Claro! De qué la quieres?.- me seguía mirando de esa forma tan… acosante. Me ponía muy nerviosa, es que no se daba cuenta?

-Doble queso, doble salsa, pepperoni y salami.- le dije sin poder evitar sonreir. Bajé la mirada apenada, eso era lo que normalmente pediría estando sola. No con Jasper delante de mi y vestida así. Debería pedir una ensalada césar o algo así.-Bueno… la verdad es que tengo muchísima hambre.-le dije explicándole mi, seguramente, extraño comportamiento.

-Descuida Ally… Hey Aro! Manda una extra familiar de la número tres con salami!.-dijo volteándose hacia la barra. Dejándome verdaderamente pasmada.

-Entonces Jasper… vienes seguido aquí?.-le dije con un poco de burla y sorna en la mirada. Eso hizo que sonriera de lado y se ruborizara.

-Si… cada jueves.- se estaba soltando los primeros botones de la camisa negra que tenía puesta. Mi favorita. Y se arremangaba las mangas largas hasta el codo. Levantó las piernas y las cruzó sobre la silla. En ese momento llegó la pizza. Era gigante. Se veía como la mejor pizza del mundo, y yo tenía tanta hambre que no lo pensé dos veces. Me saqué los zapatos e imité la posición de Jasper. Me enrollé el cabello tomé una pluma de mi cartera y lo sujeté.

La cara de Jasper no tenía precio. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Era sincera, cariñosa, dulce… con un poco de sorpresa. Seguramente por mi actitud.

Tomé un trozo de pizza y lo mordí. Él me seguía mirando divertido.

-¿Qué?.-dije aun con la pizza en la boca.

-Nada… es que… eres adorable.-dijo mientras mordía un trozo él también.

Pasamos el rato así. Comiendo y riéndonos como tontos. Bromeando y burlándonos del otro. Escuchar la risa de Jasper me hacía viajar. Y había momentos en los que me distraía escuchando la cadencia y melodía de su voz, sin darle importancia a lo que me estaba diciendo.

Fue una noche perfecta. Nos despedimos de Aro, y terminé prometiéndole que vendría todos los jueves para que Jasper no comiera solito. Pobre de Jasper verdad?

Cuando nos íbamos Jasper me dijo que iba a ir a lavarse las manos. Dejándome a solas con Aro.

-Se nota lo enamorado que están.-dijo él mientras secaba un vaso. ¿qué? Enamorados? Nosotros?... … de veras se nota?

-Disculpa? Jasper y yo sólo somos amigos Aro.- le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando hacia el suelo. Haciendo que él soltara una sonora y jocosa carcajada.

-Claro… bueno… tienes que cuidar a tu "amigo"… las chicas de aquí están locas por él. Sobre todo mi sobrina Jane. - hizo un gesto señalando hacia la cocina. Ok… él sabía que me estaba haciendo la loca. Su sobrina Jane? Algo se encendió dentro de mí. Dándome ganas de marcar a Jasper como mío.

Jasper salió del baño y se acercó a nosotros. Me dio un besito en la frente muy dulce y se despidió con la mano de Aro. Quien me guiñó un ojo cuando lo vi sorprendida por el gesto de Jasper.

Fuimos a un local en donde ponían música latina. Este Jasper cada vez me sorprendía más. Me sentía en… … una cita. Y eso me hizo ponerme muy muy nerviosa.

La mayoría de las citas que había tenido en mi vida, por no decir todas. Habían sido arregladas y falsas. Todo como preparación y parte de la fantasía. Esta era diferente. Era real. Era sincera. Y era con Jasper.

Todo el local estaba decorado con una onda tropical y caliente. Muy caliente. La música era excelente. Pronto fuimos a una mesa y pedimos unos tragos. Él pidió una cerveza y yo le seguí.

-Alice… no puedes beber aquí.-me dijo susurrando un Jasper divertido. Yo le guiñé un ojo cuando el mesero me pidió mi identificación. Se la mostré, me ofreció una sonrisa y se marchó.

-Tengo mi identificación falsa, que crees? Que no salgo? La tengo desde hace dos años jajaja…-le dije cuando el mesero se marchó dejando nuestras bebidas.

-No sabía que te gustaba la cerveza.-dijo mirándome mientras bebía directamente de la botella igual que él. Sin molestarme en servirla en el vaso.

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo no? Vamos a bailar? Me encanta esa canción….-dije levantándome del asiento y tomando su mano. Sway era una de mis canciones favoritas.

**When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway…**

Fuimos hasta la pista de baile, mientras caminaba no podía evitar mover mis caderas. Esa canción de verdad me gustaba.

**Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more…**

Jasper parecía nervioso. Comencé a moverme más sugerente. Moviendo mis caderas con ritmo. Sensualmente. Tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mis caderas.

-Vamos Jasper… baila… déjate llevar.-le dije con mirada pícara.

-Si me dejo llevar nos sacan de aquí.-dijo con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Se acercó a mi oído mientras comenzaba a bailar.-No sabes las ganas que tengo de repetir lo de esta mañana.-sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me hizo estremecer. Tomó con fuerza mi cadera y la acercó a la suya, que movía muy sensualmente. Seguimos así un rato…

**Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me…**

**Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak…**

De pronto tomó mi cuerpo y lo giró, de manera que mi espalda se apoyara en su pecho. Seguía sosteniendo mi cadera, y la hacía moverse al mismo ritmo que la suya. Sincronizados y entregados al sensual placer del baile. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él comenzó a besar mi cuello muy suavemente. Con dulzura pero siendo apasionado al mismo tiempo. Sólo Jasper sabía besarme de esa manera.

La canción de pronto se volvió otra. Un merengue muy erótico. Jasper soltó una duce carcajada y me volteó de nuevo. Me encantaba que me guiaran bailando. Me encantaba entregarme y que me llevaran. Y Edward lo hacía muy bien debo decir.

-No sabía que bailaras así de bien Jasper.-le dije mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Me sonrió de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Ufff… yo con gusto lo meto preso y lo castigo. Woow Alice… con calma…

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo no?.-dijo repitiendo mis palabras.

Bailamos unas dos canciones más y nos fuimos a la mesa nuevamente. Hablamos un rato más, notaba a Jasper coqueteándome descaradamente. Siendo pecaminosamente seductor. Me dio un corto beso en los labios que me dejó fría y caminó hacia la cabina del dj. Volvió a mi caminando seductoramente. Todo en él era puro pecado. La forma en que balanceaba sus caderas mientras caminaba. Balanceando su peso de una pierna a otra. Miraba la hebilla de su cinturón mecerse cadenciosamente.

Me tomó de la mano y nuevamente me arrastró a la pista.

-Qué hiciste Jasper?.-le dije medio divertida, medio nerviosa.

-Espera muñeca.-dijo tomándome por la cintura como si fuera mi dueño. Esa idea me gustaba.

De pronto comenzó a sonar un tango muy sexy. Y nosotros comenzamos a movernos despacio y suavemente.

-Jazz… no sé bailar tango.-ahora sí estaba asustada. Y mucho.

-Descuida… sólo déjate Ally…-me dijo besando mi cuello bajo mi oído.

Jasper me mecía y movía con total pertenencia. Como si yo de verdad fuera de su propiedad. Hacía cosas conmigo que yo ignoraba que podía hacer. Me alzaba, me doblaba y arrastraba sensualmente. Este hombre era realmente un dios. Un ángel? Si… recuerdo que era un ángel. Bueno ya no. Ahora era un dios del sexo. Y del baile, si… Pero una cosa venía con la otra.

Sentía el cuerpo de Jasper muy cerca… caliente, sudoroso, divino.

Cuando dejamos de bailar y volvimos a la mesa Jasper estaba sonrojado de tanto bailar, y su usualmente cabello desordenado estaba más rebelde que de costumbre.

Continuamos bebiendo y charlando. Y de vez en cuando volvíamos a la pista a bailar una que otra canción que me fascinaba. En secreto era una amante de la salsa erótica y el tango. Pero nunca había aprendido a bailar este último.

Seguimos bebiendo hasta que ya estábamos muy encendidos. Nunca pensé que fuera posible embriagarse con cerveza y cubalibre.

Salimos del local dando trastabillazos y tropezándonos. Nos dimos cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Decidimos caminar por la arena mientras nos besábamos dulce y largamente. El alcohol se nos había subido a la cabeza y ya no teníamos vergüenza ni ocultábamos lo que sentíamos.

-Alice… no voy a poder manejar así. Vamos a un hotel?.-dijo besándome y tocándome sólo un poco.

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a un hotel contigo y borracho Jasper Cullen?.-dije medio en serio, medio en broma, mientras lo besaba juguetonamente y rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

-Porque sé que no te puedes resistir a mi. Además de que eres toda mía… y vas a hacer lo que yo quiera… o no?.-dijo mordiendo mi labio inferíos. Haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-Vamos pues.

**Y si soy malita, los deje con las ganas jejeje.**

**Hola! Como están, aca les dejo otro capitulo, hoy un poco más largo, si les gusto dejen sus comentarios.**

**Besos gigantes y hasta el miércoles!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 8: Luna de miel.**

JPOV

Si hubiese sabido antes que Alice bailaba tan bien lo hubiese hecho desde que se mudó. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? Y yo que pensé que se iba a tropezar con esos taconazos y bailando salsa.

Pero bueno, ¿de qué me quejaba? La noche había salido perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Comimos, bailamos delicioso. Nos besamos dulcemente mientras nos emborrachábamos. Caminamos descalzo por la arena tomados de la mano. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes. Bueno… Alice prácticamente lo era. Pero siempre había sido muy madura para su edad. Ella era la voz de mi conciencia, por decirlo así, cuando éramos más chicos.

-Alice… no voy a poder manejar así. Vamos a un hotel?.-no podía dejar de besarla. Estaba borracho, cierto. Pero consciente. Y Alice me hacía sentir más hombre que nunca. Quería hacerle el amor larga y tendidamente. Sin prisa y sin pausa. Amaba a Alice y se lo iba a demostrar.

-Qué te hace pensar que voy a ir a un hotel contigo y borracho Jasper Cullen?.-dijo atacando mis labios sensualmente. Nunca me iba a cansar de besarla… Era tan hermosa… Y la luz del amanecer le daba un toque tan… mágico. No quería despertar si era un sueño. Y si estaba muerto. Bueno… ¿por qué carajos no me morí antes?

-Porque sé que no te puedes resistir a mi. Además de que eres toda mía… y vas a hacer lo que yo quiera… o no?.- ufff… mi león-puma-vampiro no se podía contener? Noup… Alice desataba lo más animal dentro de mi. Y me encantaba.

-Vamos pues.- me dijo mordiéndome los labios y chupándolos. Esta mujer era increíble. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Fuimos caminando a uno de esos hoteles a la orilla del mar. Pedimos la suite presidencial.

La recepcionista se nos quedó mirando mientras me pedía mi tarjeta de crédito y mi identificación. Parecía confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. Acaso teníamos mala pinta?. Yo no lo creía. Alice estaba preciosa. Borracha, descalza, pero preciosa. Y yo… bueno. Despeinado, con la camisa arremangada y más borracho que Alice.

-Qué sucede srta… Stanley?-dijo Alice mirando la identificación de la mal educada recepcionista.-Estamos de luna de miel.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Wow… eso me hizo mirar a Alice con los ojos redondos como platos. A lo que ella soltó una sensual y burbujeante carcajada y me dio un beso en el hombro mientras se recostaba de mi espalda, abrazándome por detrás.

-Felicitaciones Sr. y Sra. Cullen.-dijo la patética mujercita con una voz monótona y entrenada. Cuando estuviera sobrio llamaría para que la despidieran. O para que la pusieran a hacer otra cosa. Lavar baños por ejemplo.

Nos entregó las tarjetas de acceso y nos fuimos entre risas y besos juguetones.

Llegamos a la Suite. Suite Esme. Que nombre tan… vaporoso y elegante.

Entramos besándonos y acariciándonos. La tomé de la cintura y la lleve a la gigantesca cama. Me tumbé sobre ella. Besándola y siendo muy dulce. Apoyándome sobre mis codos para no dejar caer mi peso sobre su delicado y hermoso cuerpo. Cuando comencé a besarle el cuello, se revolvió bajo de mi. Tratando de quitarme de encima.

-Jasper… estoy llena de arena… y no es muy cómodo.-me dijo con voz pastosa arrastrando las palabras. ¿Cuánto la había hecho beber? Bueno… yo no la obligué a nada. Que conste. Ella pidió esas cubalibres solita.

-Quieres bañarte primero?.- le dije dulcemente acomodando un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Asintió dándome un besito en la punta de la nariz. La dejé levantarse y la contemplé mientras tropezaba hasta la puerta del baño. Me lanzó un beso con la mano y desapareció detrás de la puerta, dejándola abierta.

Me acosté en la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. Nada podía arruinar esa noche.

Pronto logré ver vapor saliendo del baño. A Alice le gustaba bañarse con agua muy caliente.

Sin poder evitarlo, bueno más bien sin querer evitarlo, me acerqué a la puerta. A través del cristal de la puerta de la ducha podía ver a Alice. Su perfecta silueta. Las curvas de sus senos, su cintura y esas nalgas perfectas y redondas. Firmes. El cuerpo de Alice era un tributo a la firmeza. Podía apenas verla por el vapor que lo empañaba todo. Pero conocía muy bien el premio detrás de la cortina número uno. Y me arriesgué a por él.

Me desvestí pacientemente. Dejando mi ropa perfectamente doblada sobre el mesón de mármol.

Deslicé la puerta haciendo que Alice saltara de la sorpresa. Pero al verme desnudo y completamente duro me tomó de la mano y me haló hacia el pequeño oasis que había creado su calor y su perfume. Se le dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en su aún más hermoso rostro. Si. Verla así me había dejado listo para la acción. Qué creían? Después de ese mega baile súper híper erótico y sentir el cuerpecito de Alice meneándose contra mi no iba a reaccionar? Más bien… estoy admirando mi autocontrol. Debería racionarlo en frasquitos para los momentos en que Alice decidiera jugar a la gatita sexy.

Comenzó a acariciar mis hombros y mi pecho. Tomando un poco de jabón líquido. Dejando un camino de suaves y excitantes caricias por todo mi torso. La acorralé contra la pared de baldosas con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza. Y sólo me dejé. Quería disfrutar del suave y delicado masaje que me ofrecían las ya no tan tímidas manos de Alice.

No aguanté mucho más, ya sabía yo que era mucho. Y me dediqué a lamer los labios de Alice mientras ella continuaba con las cariñosas y peligrosas caricias que le propiciaba a mi más que dispuesto cuerpo.

Me dediqué a explorar toda su boca. Sintiéndola toda húmeda y caliente. Nuestras lenguas se ponían cada vez más cariñosas y juguetonas. Y al parecer esto hizo que Alice perdiera la paciencia y comenzó a halar mi pene de pronto. No pude evitar gemir en su rica boca cuando sentí las delicadas manos de Alice acariciándome justo como me gustaba.

-Alice… Dios… que rico haces eso…-apreté mis manos en dos puños. Y me dejaba llevar por Alice.

-Ahhhh… Jazz… lo tienes muy grande.-Alice acariciaba con una mano y suavemente toda la extensión de mi pene. Y con la otra se dedicaba a jugar con mis muy tensos testículos. De mi garganta no salían más que gruñidos y gemidos. A la vez que lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello y mis hombros. ¿Cómo sabía ella mi parte más sensible? A parte de la obvia, claro está.

-Si quieres hacer que esto dure más, deberías dejarte de esos jueguitos. Me estas matando.-le dije lamiendo su cuello y mordiéndolo cual vampiro.

-Te dije que siempre podíamos hacerlo más suave después no?.-esta Alice nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Siguió con sus indecentes caricias por toda mi cadera y mis glúteos. Haciéndome poner cada vez más y más tenso y necesitado de su carne y su piel.

Continuamos besándonos salvajemente, amoldando nuestros cuerpos a la curva del otro. No dejando espacio entre nuestra piel, que ya estaba muy suave y resbalosa a causa del agua y del jabón líquido. La boca de Alice respondía cada vez más hambrienta a las exigencias de la mía.

-Jazz… esa barba que tienes me esta lastimando.-dijo frotando su mano con descaro por mi cara.

-Después me afeito, no me hagas hacerlo ahora por favor.-dije en parte quejido chupando sus pezones y apretando con fuerza sus senos.

-No no… me encanta.-la tenía gimiendo y retorciéndose. Alzando su pecho para darme más alcance.

Ambos queríamos alargar el placer, lo sabíamos sin decirnos. Nos complementábamos. Los pensamientos de uno eran los deseos del otro.

Alice se movía con un aura de sensualidad que jamás había visto en ella. Y eso me enamoró más. Aunque no sabía si sólo se dejaba levar por el placer, o si de verdad me quería como yo a ella.

Noté que sus húmedos y calientes labios, que ya estaban hinchados de tanto morderlos, fueron descendiendo por mi torso y mi cadera. Quedando ella arrodillada delante de mí. Mi cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación de lo que me iba a hacer. Aún no me dedicaba esa dulce boquita y ya me tenía gimiendo y gruñendo de placer.

Con mucha paciencia Alice lamía mi pene. Ya dije que estaba inmenso? No? Bueno, me preocupaba que pudiera con él. De verdad. Mi garganta hacía sonidos poco naturales mientras ella se dedicaba a besar toda su extensión.

Lo lamía, lo besaba… pero no tocaba su punta! Que desesperación. Acaso no sabía que esa era la mejor parte? Venga Ally, allí esta lo rico. Pero no… ella seguía besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de mi pene, y mi cadera, y no se atrevía a tocar la punta. Vamos! Es solo la punta.

-Ally… me estás matando. Deja de jugar carajo!.-dije un poco molesto y frustrado dándole un seco golpe a la pared. Que hizo ella? Soltó una caracajadita. UNA CARCAJADA!-Alice si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo.-le dije calmándome un poco, o tratando. No quería asustarla.

-Déjate y ya Jazzy.-dijo con una burlona sonrisa en su boquita divina. Siguió con su macabro juego mientras yo sufría de dolor y expectación.

De pronto, sin esperarlo… bueno, lo estaba esperando, pero no pensé que lo fuera a hacer; lo metió en su boca. Primero su punta y lo fue sacando para meter luego un poco más. Y así continuó. Hasta que me di cuenta de que lo quería meter todo. Mi espalda se arqueó y continué dándole golpes a la pared para liberar la tensión.

De lo siguiente que me di cuenta, no estaba muy concentrado, ya me conocen; es que Alice chupaba con muchas ganas todo mi pene, lo lamía como si fuera un helado y lo chupaba con fuerza y muchísimas ganas. La contemplé mientras lo hacía. No podía evitarlo. Era parte del placer. Me encantaba mirar. De pronto Alice lo metía más y más. Dándome una garganta profunda increíblemente deliciosa. No resistí y la tomé del cabello para marcarle un ritmo más rápido. Sentía su garganta apretada y su lengua acariciando mi pene mientras sus labios chupaban y chupaban.

Debo decir que en todos mis años de juergas y farra, nunca, pero nunca me había hecho una garganta profunda. Lo había visto en las películas porno que Emmett siempre me regalaba para cumpleaños, míos o de quien fueran, él solo quería regalarme películas porno.

Le halaba del cabello con fuerza. Mientras ella aumentaba la intensidad de sus chupadas. Podía venirme en cualquier momento y lo sabía. Pero en estos momentos me sentía tan poco caballero que decidí no avisar y descargarme por completo en su boca.

Noté que los ojos se le abrían por la sorpresa. Me miró y de repente pasó algo extraño e inesperado. Estaban sucediendo cosas muy inesperadas aquí.

Alice se corrió delante de mis propios ojos. Veía su cuerpo vibrar y convulsionarse mientras sus mejillas y senos se teñían de rojo. Sentía como continuaba chupando mi miembro y cómo sus manos se enterraban en la piel de mis glúteos. Arañándolos y clavándole las uñas. Bueno, eso tampoco lo había notado.

Al cabo de un ratito, mas o menos un minuto, Alice se retiró sacando de su boca mi muy satisfecho y feliz amigo. Limpiando con su lengua cualquier resto de semen. Y dándole un corto beso a su punta antes de levantarse.

-Qué fue eso? Acabaste chupándome el pene?.-le dije sorprendido y excitado por su comportamiento.

Cuando estuvo de pie se limitó a besar mis labios con fuerza, y yo ni corto ni perezoso, le respondí con mucha más hambre de su lengua. La chupé la mordí la llevé a mi garganta. Hice lo que quise con esa lengua.

Pronto Alice jadeaba en mis brazos. Gemía y se restregaba contra mi, nuevamente endurecido amiguito. Tomé una de sus piernas y la enrollé sobre mi cadera. La sostuve por las nalgas haciendo que saltara y se posicionara justo en la posición perfecta. La pegué a la pared y la embestí suave y delicadamente. Acariciándola por dentro. Metiéndolo todo sin dejar de ser suave. Con mi cadera acariciaba y frotaba su clítoris. Alice me mordía el cuello y yo sólo gemía por sentirla así contra mí.

-Más Jasper… más…-gemía en mi oído con una voz distorsionada por el placer.

A la diosa lo que pida. La embestí más rápido y más profundo, si acaso era posible. Comencé a mordisquear su cuello y a chupar sus pezones y ella sólo se sujetaba a mis cabellos y los halaba. Tenía su cabeza recostada de la pared y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Decía cosas que no entendía, pero mientras más disparatadas más feliz me hacía, más me excitaba.

Con sus piernas apretaba más mi cadera, indicándome que quería mas. Bajé la intensidad de la penetración y le ordené:

-Pídelo Alice. Quiero oírlo. Pídelo.-dije serio y acosante.

-Aaahhh… más Jasper. Maasss…-Alice gemía sufridamente mientras mordía su labio con fuerza.

-Mas qué Alice?.-yo sólo quería hacerla mía salvajemente. Pero esto era parte de la diversión.

-Cógeme más Jasper.-lloraba y suplicaba. Me encantaba obtener esas reacciones en ella.

Sin perder tiempo la embestí más y más rápido. Más fuerte. Haciendo a Alice gritar. Gemía deliciosamente y era el mejor sonido del mundo. Pero escucharla gritar mi nombre de placer, elevaba mi ego mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Era el Narciso del sexo*.

-Si asi… sigue asi…-Alice seguía gimiendo. La sentía cada vez más tensa y apretada. Claramente estaba a punto de correrse. Por lo que le hice más placentero el camino. Le chupé delicada y suavemente los pezones mientras la embestía furiosamente.

Se retorcía en mis brazos y gritaba deliciosamente. La sentí tensarse más y supe que se corría. La penetré más mientras mi lengua acariciaba sus tiernos y jugosos pezones. Temblaba en mis brazos y decidí liberarme junto a ella. Ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro. Alice me mordía el cuello tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. Y yo sólo podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de su piel en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos un momento así. Tratando de acompasar nuestra respiración.

Alice se desengarzó de mis brazos mientras yo le daba un dulce beso en el hombro. Se recostó de mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello y le decía al oído:

-Te amo Alice.-ella sólo se apretó más a mi pecho, regalándome un beso en el hombro. Alice no me había dicho que me amaba, ni que me quería. Sin embargo yo me le había declarado como un chiquillo. Esperaría por ella. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Está bien muñeca, te amo y esperaré por ti.-le dije acunándola en mis brazos y cerrando la llave. La cargué y la llevé a la tibia cama. Me acosté a su lado, y pronto caímos en un sueño feliz y satisfecho.

**Hola! Como están, este esta largo, bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Nos vemos el miércoles besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 9: Resaca compulsiva **

APOV

Amanecí con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No podía creer lo mucho que había bebido anoche. Condenadas cubalibres. Nunca debí permitir que Jasper me llevara a bailar. Bueno… la verdad no me arrepiento. Fue una noche mágica, solo hubiera preferido beber coca-cola virgen con hielo.

Me desperté en una cama grande, suave y mullida. Con un tremendo dios griego a mi lado a medio arropar y dormido. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y roncaba muy suave. Como un ronroneo. Se veía tan dulce. Me hizo sonreír verlo tan indefenso y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. Estaba boca abajo. Y la sábana sólo tapaba su perfecto trasero. Bueno… ni tanto… podía verle media nalga… pero aún así era perfecto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y largo. De ese raro color rubio-dorado-oro-bronce. Era hermoso verlo. Tanto que dolía.

Me levanté y casi me voy de lado. De verdad estaba mareada. Y dolía mucho. Los recuerdos de la noche-madrugada apenas tenían relación entre sí. En la mesa de noche podía encontrar un par de aspirinas. Bingo. Encontré 4. Dejaría un par para Jazz. Había bebido más que yo. La cabeza le podía explotar. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y a buscar algo de agua para tomarme las aspirinas. Me enjuagué la cara y el cuello y me tomé las pastillas. Conseguí la camisa de Jasper cuidadosamente doblada en el mesón del lavamanos. La acerqué a mi rostro y aspiré ese delicioso aroma de Jasper. La camisa olía a él. A hombre. A ese perfume que le regalaba cada vez que podía porque simplemente era su persona enfrascada. Olía a luz de sol, miel, y a hombre. Era Jasper enfrascado, ya lo dije.

No dudé más y me la puse. Tomé mis panties que estaban en el suelo y también me las puse.

Volví a la cama. Me acerqué a Jasper y comencé a besar su espalda desnuda. Acariciando su cabello. Tratando de ordenarlo dulcemente. Aunque eso era una tarea imposible. Era una causa perdida.

Jasper se removió en la cama. Apretando su bello rostro en una mueca de incomodidad.

-Jazz… despierta…-le dije al oído besándolo con cariño.-Vamos dormilón… levántate.

-Ummm… aún no Ally…-dijo tapando su cara con la almohada.

-Ven Jasper, sé que te duele la cabeza. Aquí tengo unas aspirinas.-le dije alzando el vaso en una mano y las pastillas en la otra. Ofreciéndole una considerada sonrisa de apoyo.

-Está bien. Me quiero arrancar la cabeza. No debimos beber tanto.-dijo alzándose sobre sus codos y aceptando el agua y las pastillas. Sus ojos se arrugaban en una clara muestra de dolor.

-Tienes hambre? Estaba pensando pedir algo para… cenar.-dije viendo el reloj que tenía él en la muñeca.-te parece?

-Si… no quiero salir de aquí en mil años. Me siento como vampiro.-dijo enterrando la cara en la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos del sol del crepúsculo que entraba por la ventana.

-Eres tan divertido cuando tienes resaca…-dije acercándome a la ventana y cerrando las cortinas.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un alce… pide mucho café.-se sentó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.- Pide de todo mejor…-se levantó sin importarle que estaba desnudo y desfiló hasta el baño. Dios… hasta así se veía condenadamente adorable, sensual y divertido.

Fui hasta el teléfono que estaba en la mesita del recibidor y pedí la comida. Café, un corte de carne para Jasper término medio, y uno bien cocido para mí; ensalada césar; una crema de espárragos y hongos; gambas asadas; unos tacos; enchiladas; chicken pat thai; y dos raciones de pastel de chocolate con nueces. Además de un par de coca-colas y las infaltables cervezas. También pedí una botella de cabernet sauvignon para meterlo en el refrigerador del mini bar, crema batida, fresas y cerezas, bombones de licor, y crema de maní.

Me senté en el sofá del recibidor a esperar que llegara el camarero mientras veía televisión. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que preocuparme por la universidad. Los fines de semana eran los días para buscar un departamento. Pero dada la situación, consideré que tal vez a Jasper no le importaría que me quedara una semana más.

Podía escuchar el agua de la ducha. No se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Nunca había tenido ese nivel de intimidad con alguien. Excepto Jacob… no estaba enamorada de él. Pero sí lo quería. Era complicada nuestra relación. Éramos sexualmente exclusivos y vivíamos juntos. Pero dentro de nuestra exclusividad podíamos hacer todas nuestras fantasías realidad. Esa era la base de nuestra relación, cada cosa loca que se nos pudiera ocurrir la podíamos cumplir. Porque sabíamos que el otro no nos iba a juzgar.

Tal vez fue lo mejor. Si no estaba enamorada de él, a lo mejor perdía mi tiempo. Era muy joven para enamorarme y pensar en matrimonio y todas esas cosas que no deberían existir.

Para mí el matrimonio y el compromiso y el amor era el fin del gozo.

Había sido la sentencia del final de mis padres. Renee y Charlie habían sido muy felices hasta que decidieron casarse. Por eso yo nunca me casaría. Siempre lo había dicho. Yo había nacido para ser una mujer fuerte e independiente. Para eso estudiaba Ingeniería. Siempre había sido una chica inteligente. Y sabía que era sensual y hermosa. Por eso quería usar eso a mi favor. Quería ser exitosa e independiente. No quería depender ni emocional ni económicamente de un hombre.

Los hombres sólo están para darnos placer y darnos hijos para seguir con la raza humana, decía mi amiga Rose. "Por qué crees que tienen un pene y nosotras no? Porque ese apéndice de dios es la fuente original de placer". Era verdad. Siempre pensé que si las mujeres tomaran el control del planeta, sería perfecto. Como debió haber sido desde el principio de los tiempos. Me pregunto quién fue la tonta que se enamoró y le dijo al hombre: "Gobiérname y hazme tu esclava".

A mi me encantaría ser la esclava de un hombre como Jasper. Pero sólo porque me gustaba el jueguito y la cosa. No para que decidiera por mí ni me obligara. Esa no soy yo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Cuando iba a levantarme del sofá vi que un Jasper húmedo, chorreante y envuelto en un albornoz salía del baño, me hacía un gesto para que me quedara sentada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El camarero hizo entrar el carrito con la comida y mi dios de la sensualidad le daba una propina y cerraba la puerta.

Acercó el carrito hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá y destapó las bandejas.

-Alice te volviste loca? Quién se va a comer todo esto?.-dijo tomándose la crema de espárragos y hongos con un apetito voraz.

-Mira quien lo dice. Parece que fueras a comértelo con carrito y todo.-le acercando la ensalada y comiendo con el plato en el aire.

Cuando terminamos no lo podíamos creer. Lo habíamos devorado absolutamente todo. Quedamos felices y satisfechos. Guardé el vino, las fresas, la crema y lo demás en el refrigerador del minibar.

Tomé una toalla del armario de la habitación y me dirigí al baño. Escuché que Jasper sintonizaba el canal de noticias y se tiraba en el sillón. Aún estaba con el albornoz y descalzo. Se veía relajado y divino. No pude evitar quedarme viéndolo y sonreír ante su mueca de concentración. En ese momento volteó hacia mí y me lanzó un beso guiñándome un ojo.

-Cuando salgas de la ducha vamos a comprarnos ropa en alguna de las tiendas del hotel si?-dijo volviendo al televisor.

Caí en cuenta de que desde ayer al medio día no estábamos en el apartamento y que no teníamos más ropa que la que traíamos puesta. Bueno… no literalmente. Yo llevaba la camisa de Edward aún. Así que sí, era necesaria una compra de ropa.

-De acuerdo.

Salí del baño vestida de una vez. El vestido blanco de anoche no estaba mal. Pero quería mis jeans y mi camiseta.

Bajamos y entramos a una tienda Armani para Jasper. Compró de todo. Camisas, calcetines, ropa interior, zapatos, pantalones, perfumes y cinturones. Como si no pensara salir del hotel. No me molestaba la verdad. Jasper era genial en la cama y si por mi fuera, no lo dejara salir del cuarto.

Cuando terminamos de comprar las cosas de Jasper pedimos que las mandaran a la habitación. Yo insistí que compráramos lo de él primero.

No pude prorrogarlo más y entramos a una tienda Armani para comprar algunas cosas para mí. No traía mucho dinero, así que sólo compraría un cambio de ropa. Pero Jasper se empeñó en comprar de todo!

Jeanes, camisetas, botas, sandalias, chaquetas de cuero, vestidos de verano, y por supuesto, Jasper me hacía modelarle todo lo que él pedía. Sospechaba que Rosalie le diera clases de pucheros. Porque los hacía muy convincentes.

Salimos de la tortura de comprar ropa. Y cuando pensé que todo al fin se había terminado, Jasper me arrastró a una tienda escondida que terminó siendo un Victoria's Secret.

-Compláceme muñeca.-me dijo al oído muy sensualmente dándome una nalgada y empujándome a la tienda.

Si pensaba que Rose era una adicta a las compras, pues Jasper me dejó con el ojo cuadrado y de seis colores.

Prácticamente saqueó la tienda comprándome cosas que nunca en la vida hubiera comprado con él presente. Conjuntos de ligueros, babydolls, hilos, tangas, cacheteros, brassiers de toda clase y colores, corsés, cremas lubricantes comestibles, tangas comestibles, hasta un pequeño y diminuto vibrador que se podía camuflajear con un pendrive. Jasper parecía más que un experto.

Yo también lo era, pero en mi terreno. Látigos, esposas, cuero, botas altas. Eso era lo mío. Así que me separé un poco de él mientras decidía si gel de menta o chocolate con vainilla. Y busqué unas esposas divinas forradas en cuero rojo.

Las metí en la cesta, haciendo que él volteara a ver con curiosidad mi pequeña elección. Si estaba comprando la tienda entera y gastando una fortuna, que mas daba? Jasper era multimillonario y no le importaba darse gustos. Y a mi tampoco me importaba que me consintieran.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que eran. Esposas de cuero rojo. Volteó a verme rápidamente con cara de sorpresa. Me mordí el labio y le sostuve la mirada fuertemente. Vi que sus pupilas se retraían de lujuria, su garganta se contraía y sus labios se curvaban en una divina sonrisa de lado.

-Paguemos esto rápido y vamos a jugar.-me dijo susurrándome al oído y mordiendo mi oreja.

Esta noche iba a ser interesante.

**Se viene la acción fuerte!**

**Hola! Como estas, aca estamos con el capitulo numero 9 si no me equivoco!**

**Besos y nos leemos el miércoles!**

**PD: dejen comentarios**

PD2: perdonen la demora es que hubo una tormenta muy fuerte y se inundo todo y estuve sin compu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 10: Amigo.**

JPOV

Me había despertado con un dolor de cabeza apocalíptico. Gracias Dios Alice me despertó con el mejor regalo del mundo. Un par de aspirinas. La amaba cada vez más. ¿Acaso no era perfecta?

Sexy, hermosa, buena, dulce, cariñosa, buena amante, sexy, buena en la cama, hermosa, complaciente en la cama, sexy… PERFECTA.

Moríamos de hambre. ¿Qué hora era? ¿…Las cinco de la tarde? Dios mío… cogimos como conejos y dormimos como osos… Genil. Me di una ducha y Alice pidió la comida desayuno-almuerzo-merienda-cena. Ahora comíamos como ballenas. Bueno… ya se me estaba ocurriendo un buen ejercicio para quemas todas esas calorías.

Comimos, luego Alice se bañó. Mientras yo resistía las ganas de entrar y repetir lo de anoche. Pero tenía que mantenerme firme… firme en mi decisión, ya lo he dicho. No tengo la culpa de que Alice tenga ese efecto en mi estructura corporal. Tenía mi plan trazado y no debía salirme de lo estipulado. Bueno… lo que había pasado no estaba dentro de lo estipulado. Mi idea inicial era invitarla a comer y bailar. Llevarla de vuelta a casa y asegurarme de que no se fuera. Pero… por como van las cosas… creo que así van saliendo mejor, ¿no?

Luego de comer fuimos a las tiendas del hotel a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta. Como fue una escapada para nada planeada pues no teníamos "municiones". Me refiero a ropa y esas cosas.

Alice insistió en que compráramos mis cosas primero. Supuse que para alargar lo que ella suponía una tortura, pero para mi iba a ser todo un placer.

Por supuesto que todo lo pagué yo. Eran obsequios para ella, y también para mí. ¿Quién se iba a deleitar viéndola modelar si no yo? Por eso la hice modelarme sensualmente todas y cada una de las piezas que iba escogiendo para ella. Algunas cosas las elegía a mi gusto, pero siempre pidiendo su opinión. ¿Era ella la que las iba a usar no? No era justo que la tratara como la muñequita que era.

Luego de torturarla y disfrutar de su tortura pague y mandé que subieran todo. No sabía si iba a entrar todo en la suite. Pero luego veríamos.

Salimos tomados de la mano, yo tratando de calmar a Alice que aún seguía apenada por mí, según ella, "innecesario gasto y despilfarro". Pero sabía que en el fondo le había encantado todo lo que le había comprado. Le gustaba ser consentida, sólo estaba siendo modesta. Tan bella mi Bella.

Cuando había decidido que ya bastaba de ser malo con ella, vi entre la cantidad de puertas y tiendas, en pequeño escondite sin aparador. Una tienda de Victoria's Secret. El paraíso perdido de todo hombre.

Sin que ella lo notara la acerqué a la entrada. Le di una nalgada y la empujé dulcemente dentro de la tienda.

-Compláceme muñeca.-le dije al oído sensualmente. Me dí cuenta de que no se pudo negar y eso me facilitó mi tarea.

Aquí si aproveché de comprar de todo. Este era un gusto para los dos. Alice disfrutaría, yo disfrutaría, los dos disfrutaríamos.

Llevábamos ya muchas cosas elegidas. Recordé que debía llevar geles lubricantes para jugar un poco. No me lograba decidir entre gel con sabor a menta o gel son sabor vainilla-chocolate. Debo admitir que estaba bastante concentrado en mi elección, así que no noté cuando Alice se alejó de mí. Solo noté cuando lanzó un objeto a la cesta que llevaba en el brazo.

Cuando enfoqué descubrí que eran un par de esposas forradas en lo que parecía ser cuero rojo. ¿Eso lo había elegido Alice? Me sorprendí increíblemente. Cuando alcé la vista hacia ella, me miraba con lujuria, deseo, se mordía el labio en un gesto nervioso que hacía que se viera tremendamente cachonda. Dios… ¿Alice quería usar eso? Su mirada decía que sí… Carajo… lo había metido ella en la cesta. Eso obviamente significaba si Jasper Cullen. ¿Lo querías por escrito o qué?

No pude evitar tragar en seco y regalarle una sonrisa matadora, por mi mente pasaban las imágenes más retorcidas y depravadas de Alice. ¿Eso sería normal? No me importaba francamente… Lo disfrutaba y era lo importante.

-Paguemos esto rápido y vamos a jugar.-le dije al oído soplándole mi aliento y mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pude ver a Alice sonriendo embobada mientras pagaba todos nuestros nuevos juguetes. Gracias a Dios era fin de semana.

Fuimos sin esperar más hasta la habitación. Estábamos tan encendidos por la anticipación de lo que íbamos a hacer que en el ascensor nos besamos como posesos. Metía mis manos bajo la falda de su vestido y ella apretaba el bulto que crecía bajo mi pantalón.

Mientras pasaba la tarjeta para entrar a la suite, Alice me iba sacando los botones con esas manos firmes y precisas que pocas veces había sentido así. Esta mujer era insaciable. Y a mí me encantaba. La verdad la pasábamos muy bien en la cama. Alice era magnífica. Y hasta ahora no se había quejado de mí, todo lo contrario, se retorcía de ganas con sólo besarla. Mi orgullo estaba hinchado y grande como cierto amiguito mío.

Alice me empujó hasta la cama y me lanzó contra el colchón. Se posicionó sobre mi cadera, colocando una pierna a cada lado. Me besaba y mordía los labios con hambre. Mucha hambre.

-Quédate aquí-me dijo al oído con una voz sensual pero a la vez con autoridad. Obviamente la obedecí, si ella quería jugar… pues jugaríamos. Asentí lentamente mientras ella chupaba mi lengua.

La vi dirigirse al pequeño refrigerador del minibar, sacó algunas cosas que puso en una bandeja. Las alzó sobre su cabeza para que no pudiera verlas.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo con una mueca reprobatoria.

-No Ally… así no… déjame ver.-la curiosidad me mataba. ¿Quién era que había matado al gato? Bueno… esta vez la curiosidad mataba al león.

-Si no quieres jugar… bueno…-dijo bajando un poco la bandeja, apartando la mirada y haciendo un puchero que se me antojó de lo más adorable.

-Esta bien Alice. Tú ganas. Saca las esposas, soy tu esclavo.-le dije juntando mis muñecas y estirándolas en su dirección. Su rostro se iluminó y me regaló una arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos entonces bebé.-Lo hice con cierta renuencia. Pero no quería arruinar la diversión.

Sentí el taconeo de sus zapatos durante un momento. Luego sentí que se acercaba a mí. Su cuerpo emitía unas ondas de no se qué que me avisaba cuando estaba cerca. De pronto sentí algo suave cubrirme los ojos. ¿Un antifaz? ¿De dónde había sacado eso? … Claro… lo había comprado yo… duuhh…

Luego sentí sus labios en mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho mientras desabotonaba mi camisa. Se sentía tan bien que acerqué mis manos a su cuerpo para acariciarla. Las atrapó antes de que pudiera sentir su piel y susurró en mi oído, subiéndome las manos.

-No se toca.-de pronto sentí mis manos esposadas juntas al espaldar de la cama. No me pregunten cómo lo hizo. Pero lo que sí sé es que estaba atado, vendado y duro. Tremendamente duro. E impaciente. Aún tenía la camisa puesta. Pero sentía que estaba completamente abierta. Dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Tan indefenso que se me hizo difícil no desesperarme.

La sentí sentarse nuevamente sobre mí. Su tintineante y pícara risa resonaba en mis muy atentos oídos. Supongo que mi cara no era muy agradable. Ella se burlaba de mí. Y de pronto también se restregaba contra mí, haciendo mi erección más dolorosa y notoria. Pero un poco de fricción era mejor que nada. No pude evitar gemir-quejarme ante su caricia tan íntima.

Noté sobre mi cuello algo frio que me hizo estremecer. No lograba distinguir qué era. Pero no era líquido porque no lo sentía chorrearse. De pronto, sentí la lengua de Alice lamiendo y succionando en lugar en donde había puesto lo que se supone que había puesto. Entonces sentí su boca devorando la mía por completo. Besándome tan húmedo y tan profundo que creí correrme allí mismo. Lo hacía con una extraña sensualidad. Vulgar y sexy a la vez. Húmedo, suave, despacio, metiendo su juguetona lengua hasta mi garganta. Llenándome de su saliva y de un sabor que pronto descubrí como crema batida. ¿Así que era eso a lo que quería jugar? Si quería usarme como copa de postre podía hacerlo. Era suyo, su esclavo… ya se lo había dicho.

Sentí como dejaba de besarme y aguantaba una carcajada en su garganta. Luego sentí cómo ponía nuevamente algo frío sobre mis tetillas. Eso me dio escalofríos y me hizo temblar. Pero a la vez solté un gemido algo gutural. La volví a escuchar reír. Se la estaba pasando en grande. Eso me robó una sonrisa. Y de pronto unos labios suaves y cremosos interrumpieron mi sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar.-me dijo al oído, restregándose más contra mi bulto. Besó mi cuello, lo lamió, y fue deslizando su húmedo instrumento de tortura hasta llegar a mi pecho y posarse sobre mis impacientes tetillas. Las lamió un poco. Como si lo hiciera con la punta de la lengua. Para luego chuparlas suavemente mientras jugueteaba con su lengua. No pude evitar gemir y mover furiosamente mi cadera buscando ese roce tan exquisito de su entrepierna con mi sufrido pene.

La volvía a sentir besando mis labios. Me besaba cada vez mas sucia y sensualmente. A lo que mi boca respondía con ímpetu e irrespeto. Me la quería comer, quería morderla, romperla, mancillarla, quería hacer de todo con Bella y no podía por las malditas esposas.

Mientras se comía mi boca sentí sus manos acariciándome cobre el pantalón suave y tortuosamente. Gemía y le suplicaba que lo hiciera más fuerte. A lo que ella sólo reía y lo hacía más y más lento.

De pronto comenzó a sacarlo. Yo gemía cada vez más y no podía dejar de mover mi cadera. Me sentí desnudo. No llevaba bóxer puesto. Pude sentir como Alice reprimía un gemido y se le cortaba la respiración. Eso me hizo reír, imaginarme la imagen de Bella admirando mi masculinidad y que eso la hiciera aguantar la respiración.

Estampó nuevamente sus labios contra los míos. Dejando su esencia en mi boca. Sentí que acercaba algo frío a mis labios. Era una copa, me hizo beber un vino exquisito. Volvió a besarme, y me volvió a dar de beber. Así estuvo varias veces, hasta que sentí otra cosa diferente a la copa en mis labios. Era algo frío también, pero sólido. Me atrevía a morderlo y los jugos de la fresa corrieron por las comisuras de mis labios. Haciendo que Alice los lamiera y saboreara.

-No sabes lo condenadamente sensual que te ves ahora.-me dijo agarrando mi pene y masajeándolo. ¡Al fin una caricia para consolar mí sufrido y desesperado amigo!

Nuevamente sentí algo en mis labios, pero esta vez era tibio y suave. Me aventuré a sacar mi lengua tímidamente y la sentí gemir. Pronto me di cuenta que era un pezón. Me decidí a lamerlo un poco más. Jugué con mi lengua. Lo besaba. Lo succionaba suavemente. Lo mordisqueaba con delicadeza, logrando cada vez sonidos nuevos y más excitantes.

-Ya basta.-me dijo con voz entrecortada por el placer. Podía oler su excitación. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Sentí entonces cómo me ponía lo que supuse era crema en la cadera y en toda la longitud de mi pene. La frialdad pronto fue sustituida por la caliente boca de Alice. Que limpiaba y chupaba todo a su paso. Comía con desesperación de mi pene. Yo gemía, me retorcía y empujaba mis caderas hacia la hambrienta boquita de ella.

-Alice… vas a hacer que me corra.-dije como pude gimiendo, rugiendo, sollozando de placer.

-No, no te corras aún.-Glotona.

Entonces de pronto veía. Alice me había arrancado el antifaz y arremetía con su boca nuevamente a mi pene. Lo metía todo. Hasta lo más profundo. Arrancándome gemidos entremezclados con su nombre.

Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo eran irrefrenables. No sabía cómo no me había corrido en la boca de Alice. Sentía cada segundo como si estuviera a punto de llegar. Alice prolongaba el placer de una manera exquisita y dolorosa. Sentía lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Lágrimas de placer y desesperación.

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso Alice se montó sobre mí metiendo mi pene en su húmeda y caliente cavidad haciéndonos aullar de placer a los dos.

Alice me cabalgaba furiosa y rudamente. Podía ver sus senos saltar mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y echaba su cabello hacia atrás. No sabía en qué momento se había desnudado. Era rápida la muy zorra. Sus manos se apoyaban en mi abdomen sujetándose con fuerza, dándose impulso para penetrarse más y más rápido.

De pronto bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Y acercaba su lengua a mis abdominales. Delineándolos y dejando un húmedo sendero entre ellos.

Atacó nuevamente mis tetillas. Lamiéndolas y chupándolas con avidez mientras se clavaba lentamente pero con intensidad en mi miembro.

-Más Alice. Más…-gemía incontrolablemente. Le suplicaba que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte. Quería llenarla de mí. Quería marcarla como mía. Alice era sólo mía. Y yo era un juguete para su placer.

Me dio una cachetada fortísima. Aullé de dolor. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

-Cállate.-me ordenó. Uff… eso me descolocó. Me hizo mover más mi cadera. Metiéndole más y más mí pene.

Alice me cabalgaba con ganas. Desquitándose y dándose muchísimo placer.

Me volvió a cachetear y sentí cómo se contraían sus músculos. Se empalaba cada vez más y más rápido en mi miembro. Volviéndome a cachetear.

No soporté más y me descargué dentro de ella. Haciendo que se corriera violenta y largamente al sentir mi semen llenándola por dentro y derramándose un poco en mi cadera.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato esperando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran.

Alice se tendió sobre mi pecho. Teniéndome aun dentro de ella. Besó mi pecho. Estiró sus brazos para soltar mis manos y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Acarició mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Lo siento…-me dijo acariciándolas y frotándolas con delicadeza. Solté una sincera carcajada y la abracé. Acariciándo su cabello y besando su frente.

-Tonta Alice… me encantó. Sólo fue… inesperado. No pensé que golpearas tan fuerte.-le dije carcajeándome suavemente y regalándole su sonrisa favorita. Hizo un puchero de lo más cómico y tierno.-Eres tan mona cuando te pones así… ¿sabías?

-No… no todos los días tengo a alguien que me diga lo linfa y mona que soy.-dijo a su vez riéndose y volviéndose a acomodar en mi cuello.-Tampoco todos los días como crema batida del pene de un amigo.

Amigo.

-¿Cómo que amigo Alice?-dije ceñudo y medio molesto. ¿Después de todo me seguía viendo como su amigo?

-Mi amigo Jasper… ¿quién eres pues?-dijo viéndome a los ojos con expresión confundida.

Amigo. Yo la veía como la mujer de mi vida y yo era sólo su amigo.

**Hola! Y ahora? Ja che espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, besos gigantes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 11: Salvando mi alma del purgatorio.**

POVA

Jasper me tenía verdaderamente confundida. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Sí, es cierto. Éramos sólo amigos. Por lo menos así lo entendía yo. No tenía un anillo en mi mano izquierda ni un letrero en la frente que dijera: "Propiedad de Jasper".

La tarde que estuvimos en la cafetería… hace… miles de años al parecer. Me había dicho que me quería. Pero creo que lo había malinterpretado todo a juzgar por el modo en que ahora se vestía y recogía sus cosas.

Metía la ropa furiosamente en la maleta sin siquiera molestarse en doblarla adecuadamente.

-¿Jasper me puedes hablar por favor?

-No.-estaba molesto. Era obvio. Se le marcaba una vena en la sien.

-Dime qué pasó. ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Háblame Jasper.-le dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y girándolo para que me viera a los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber qué es lo que pasa Mary Alice? Pues que no voy a dejar que sigas usándome como juguetito sexual después de todo lo que te he dicho. Es como si escucharas sólo lo que quieres escuchar.-dijo soltándose de mi agarre con brusquedad.

-¿De qué hablas? Fuiste tú el que me llevó a bailar y a comer y me trajo al hotel. ¿Qué carajos te pasa?-pasé de la confusión al enfado en menos de un segundo. ¿Quién coño se creía él que era? Estaba buenísimo y me había dado el mejor polvo de mi vida. Pero eso no le permitía insinuar que era una puta y que sólo quería sexo. Vale, si quería sexo… y mucho más con él. Pero no era ninguna puta.

-¿Y todo lo que te he dicho Alice? ¿Te entra por un oído y se te sale por el otro?-no dejaba de moverse y de recoger sus cosas y las mías.

-¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué me has dicho? Jasper detente y háblame porque no tengo idea de por qué estamos peleando.-lo halaba por los brazos. Tenía puesto un bóxer nada más, no lo iba a halar por allí… verdad?

-Bien. Te voy a explicar despacio a ver si así entiendes. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo, que eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Y tú solo me vez como un amigo. Un amigo con derechos? Amigo sexual? Es eso lo que soy para ti? Bueno… no voy a continuar con esto…

Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo.

-… No te pido que me digas que te quieres casar conmigo por Dios Santo! Sólo… me duele sabes? Que yo este completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti… y tú ni siquiera me ves de una manera distinta…

… Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo. Te hago el amor, te digo que te amo…

Estaba consiente de que Jasper seguía hablando. Pero mi mente sólo procesaba esas palabras… no podía pensar ni escuchar nada más.

¿Estaba enamorado de mí?

_-Te amo Ally…_

_-Está bien muñeca, te amo y esperaré por ti…_

-… Y me siento usado. Estúpido y usado. Te juro que no sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me siento tan… sucio. Manipulado. Y lamento que este comportándome como una mujer… siendo dramático y demás… pero de verdad no comprendo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce y delicada conmigo y luego me dices esas cosas? Eres la mujer más frial y calculadora que conozco Alice Brandon…-seguía rechistando y peleando y siendo honesto y sarcástico. Lanzando cosas, vistiéndose con rabia.

-Jasper… escúchame…-lo tomé dulcemente por la manga de la camisa que tenía a medio abrochar. Acuné su enfadado rostro entre mis manos y lo miré con intensidad a los ojos. Podía ver la furia y rabia contenida dentro de él. Noté cómo apretaba las manos en puños y asentía leve pero forzadamente.-Jasper… no te puedo decir que te amo. Porque… de verdad… no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor. Pero… la verdad es que sí me importas muchísimo. Nadie me importa tanto como tú. Sé que no soy la mujer maravilla ni nada parecido. Pero… quiero hacerte feliz. Y… aunque siento que te hago daño… que… no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti… ya no tengo la fuerza para mantenerme lejos de ti. No me importa si soy muy poca cosa para un hombre tan perfecto como tú. No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil, ¿de acuerdo?-pude notar cómo la quijada de Jasper, antes tensa, se relajaba. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta, casi dulce y estaban llenos de emoción. Sus puños se soltaron y los apoyó en mis caderas. Y su frente la posó en mi frente. Regalándome una pequeña y torcida sonrisa.

-Así que… ¿soy el hombre perfecto?-me dijo con un toque de sorna y burla en la mirada y los labios apretados tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Ya Jazz… qué fácil es contentarte. Unas palabritas y ya.-le dije fingiendo un puchero y cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

-Sí… sólo tú logras eso muñequita. Ahora… … siendo serios. Alice, yo te amo. De verdad. Yo contigo quiero la casa, el perro, los pañales, las madrugadas, la boda en la playa. Lo quiero todo contigo. Y te voy a esperar hasta que te des cuenta de que eso que sientes en tu bello y ninfómano corazoncito es amor.-terminó diciendo con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios.

No pude evitarlo y le di un besito. Sólo un pequeño roce.

Pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada. No quería casarme. No quería depender de un hombre. Jasper era el hombre más dulce que había conocido. Pero no quería enamorarme. No quería entregarle mi corazón a nadie. Aunque… a esta altura. Sentía que ya se lo había dado a él.

-Ven Jasper… tenemos que hablar.-le dije tomando de su mano y sentándome en la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, dándome un exquisito y reconfortante roce tibio y suave.-Tengo que ser sincera contigo Jasper. Yo… le tengo miedo a enamorarme. A los compromisos. No creo que lo que una a una pareja sea un pedazo de papel. ¿Si entiendes eso?-le dije mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

-Ally… mi vida-tomó mi cara con una mano y acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos.- Ya estás enamorada. No es por falta de modestia… pero aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes. Le huyes. Lo sé.-sus palabras me hicieron sollozar un poco. Y precisamente porque eran ciertas. No me quería dar cuenta. Por miedo. Por desconfianza a mi misma.

-Jazz… yo… me da mucha vergüenza decirte esto. Pero siento que debes saberlo si… pues… esto sigue así.-no podía mantenerle la mirada. Me moría de la pena. Pero era necesario. Si él quería ser parte de mi vida, pues que me aceptara con paquete de problemas y todo.

-Te escucho Ally…-esperaba paciente y amoroso. Justo el hombre perfecto que yo sentía no merecer.

-La… primera vez que estuvimos juntos en tu casa. Pues… … ¿cómo te explico?... Tú eres el único hombre con quien he estado de esa manera. Es… confuso. Yo sólo… he hecho el amor contigo. Cuando tenía relaciones sexuales. Eran… sólo por placer. Nadie me llenaba en el aspecto sentimental. Ni quería que lo llenaran. Si te soy sincera… No recuerdo el número de…hombres… … y mujeres con las que he compartido la cama.-al escuchar esto, vi como tragaba en seco y se le abrían los ojos de la impresión. Pero estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo y no me iba a echar para atrás.- Mi vida antes de esto, antes de ti… era sin sentido. No pensaba en un futuro, no podía imaginar nada más lejos que la semana siguiente. Llevaba una vida secreta que… no quería que conocieras porque sentía vergüenza. Porque… para mí… tú eres un ángel del cielo. Y eras la única cuerda que me ataba a la cordura. Mi único pie en la tierra.-lloraba como tonta, y Jasper tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Lágrimas que yo reclamaba como mías.

-Jasper… mis relaciones anteriores… Dios, ya estoy aceptando que esto es una relación… Bueno… antes… tenía sexo con fantasías. Todo era parte de la fantasía, del fetiche. Yo… soy una dominatrix Jasper. Mi… mayor fantasía es esa. Y la he cumplido muchas veces. Incontables veces. Te puedo amarrar y doblar de maneras que ni te imaginas. Es mi especialidad. Pero… contigo… es completamente diferente. Yo sólo… quiero estar cada vez más cerca de ti. Quiero fundirme contigo. Llega un punto en el que siento que quiero estar dentro de ti y verlo todo desde adentro Es enfermo, lo sé. Pero… soy así. Y puedo cambiar si así lo quieres. Sólo lo haría para ti. Porque… Ay Dios… siento que me estoy enamorando de ti Jasper. Nunca he sentido esto que siento ahora, pero… estoy segura de que es amor. Yo te amo. Y tengo miedo, porque es algo nuevo. Y no tengo control sobre eso. No lo conozco y me aterra. Pero… confío en ti. Por favor… ámame Edward… no me dejes. Perdóname por ser tan mala. Yo… sólo quiero hacerte feliz.-mis palabras se confundían entre sollozos y gemidos, y se perdían en una congestionada garganta y húmedos gestos.

-Alice… repítelo.-dijo mi dios griego ya no tan santo tomándome firmemente de la barbilla y hablando en tono serio.

-Te amo Jasper…-le respondí con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Me había arrancado el corazón y se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

-Alice… no me importa tu pasado. ¿Entiendes? Y no soy ningún ser perfecto que por lo que entiendo idealizas. Soy humano como tú, y… he cometido muchos errores. Y no eres la única con gustos sexuales raros mi amor.-me secaba las lágrimas y besaba mis mejillas siendo dulce y cariñoso, delicado. Perfecto. Torcía sus divinos labios en una mueca de picardía secreta.

-Me estas asustando… explícate…

-Alice… no sé si te has dado cuenta. Pero… soy adicto al sexo. Está… clínicamente reconocido. De hecho… estuve en terapia algunos meses atrás. Pero me escapé. Mis vacaciones a Hawai, no fueron en Hawai querida. Fueron en un centro de desintoxicación. A Carlisle le pareció buena idea. A mí… por supuesto no tanto. No podía hacerme una paja sin ganarme unos días más en ese maldito infierno como penitencia.

-Eres adicto al sexo? Como los drogadictos o algo así?.-estaba confundida. Clínicamente reconocido? Qué coño significaba eso?

-Algo así… salía a los clubs a buscar mujeres… u hombres en casos extremos. Y… no aguantaba estar en clases un día completo sin llevar a una mujer a una esquina y darle un rapidito. Era… verdaderamente frustrante Alice. Todo me causaba una erección. Un roce, una mirada, ver sólo un par de pechos. Dios… tengo un fetiche tan básico. Pechos. Y los tuyos… Dios mío Ally… amo tus pechos. Son lo mejor que he probado. Son sinceramente perfectos y no puedo dejar de mirarlos y querer acariciarlos.-dudé un momento, electrizada por el cumplido. No era hora de volver a la cama? No… debía concentrarme y aclarar esto.

-¿Y ahora no te sientes así?

-No… contigo es… diferente. Tú me satisfaces de una manera distinta. Siento que te pertenezco Alice. Contigo lo tengo todo, amor, amistad, eres el mejor polvo de mi vida y ahora me correspondes. La necesidad que sentía antes por estar siempre con alguien diferente… pues… la satisfago contigo. Y… mutó en algo extraño y celestial. Ahora soy adicto a ti. Y me encanta.-Jasper me coqueteaba y besaba suavemente mi cuello. Estaba seduciéndome y yo estaba cayendo rápido.

-Jasper…deja de jugar con mi autocontrol. Esto es importante… mi vida está casi totalmente controlada por el sadomasoquismo. No sólo en la cama. Yo… soy muy dominante. Pero contigo me siento como una gatita suave y cariñosa. Es sólo que… no será fácil dejarlo todo atrás. Y quiero saber si… estás de acuerdo. Si… vas a tenerme paciencia. No quiero que pienses mal de mí. Quiero… ser perfecta para ti. Quiero cambiar. Quiero poder merecerte y estar contigo con la cabeza en alto. Sé que no debería avergonzarme de lo que soy… pero… tú eres demasiado perfecto. Como un sueño. Y ahora eres toda mi vida. Eres la razón que tengo para mantenerme viva.

-Mary Alice Brandon… tú crees que no te estoy tomando en serio? Mi vida depende de ti. Mi corazón es tuyo ahora. Ya te lo dije. Saca las esposas… soy tu esclavo. Y eso significa que me puedes enseñar a jugar gatita.

-No Jazz… no me tientes. Y no me hagas arrastrarte a eso. No creo… poder ser capaz de hacerte daño. No sabiendo que te va a lastimar. Siento placer de sólo imaginarlo. Pero… no puedo verte sufrir.

-Entonces déjame arrastrarte de vuelta. Déjame a mí ser perfecto para ti. Déjame convertirme en tu amo Alice. Todo buen amo debe ser un buen esclavo.-Jasper rozaba su lengua por mi cuello y soplaba su cálido aliento en mi oído. Haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas se encresparan y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

-Eres un tramposo Jasper.-me dejaba llevar por las miles de sensaciones que recibía mi cuerpo. Concentrándose todas en mi entrepierna y mis pezones.

-No te he dado el permiso de tutearme.

**Hola! Como están, aca estamos con el capitulo 11, el cual espero que les guste.**

**Dejen comentarios y nos vemos el miércoles.**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Adaptación:**_** este fic pertenece a Julie Black Lautner, a quien quiero agradecerle por dejarme adaptarlo.**_

_**Nota: nada me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes son S. Mayer. **_

**Capitulo 11: Juego concensuado.**

JPOV

-No te he dado el permiso de tutearme.-le dije mientras besaba rudamente su boca y halaba su cabello para darme un festín en su cuello de cisne.

El pasado de Alice realmente no me importaba. Pero… dominatrix? Estás bromeando? Esta muer cada vez era más caliente. Sus viejos amantes me tenían sin cuidado, pero… mujeres? Acaso no saben lo jodidamente sensual que es eso? Ver a dos mujeres besándose y tocándose sobre la ropa… Dios mío, ten piedad de mí. Sé que para este entonces no iba a entrar al cielo, capaz y ni al infierno me dejaban entrar. Pero no quería morir de un infarto o algo así por culpa de esta mujercita divina.

Alice se dejaba tocar y besar. No pude resistir y deslicé mis manos bajo ese estorboso albornoz que cubría sus pecaminosas curvas. Debería ser ilegal tener un cuerpo como el de Alice. Pensándolo mejor… quizás Dios sí me amaba. Cuales son las probabilidades de que la mujer perfecta te ame, y además sea una maldita ninfómana con gustos sadomasoquistas? Pues ninguna obviamente. Mi alma se ha convertido. Soy creyente Dios!

Pegué a Alice de una pared y me deshice de la maldita tela que estaba en el medio. Yo no estaba muy vestido que digamos, una camisa de botones a medio poner y bóxers. De eso me encargaría después. Sentí sus temblorosas manos deslizarse por mi pecho. No me distraigas maldita sea! Tomé sus manos y las levanté sobre su cabeza sosteniéndolas con fuerza. Alice gemía y sudaba. Temblaba como posesa y no ofrecía ninguna resistencia.

Apreté con más fuerza sus muñecas, sabía que le causaba daño. Pero ella sólo gemía mientras yo mordía su cuello. De pronto comenzó a negarse, levanté mi vista hacia sus ojos mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones. Y lo que vi me saco de quicio. Los labios de Alice entreabiertos y rojos, mordidos y húmedos. Y sus ojos… Dios… sus ojos. Nublados, más obscuros de lo normal. Sólo veía fuego, pasión, deseo, y una extraña conexión que me hizo apretarla más hacia la pared mientras ella se continuaba negando.

Esto era el cielo. Sip, de seguro me morí sin que me diera cuenta. Al diablo! La muerte tiene cara de mujer y sabe usar un látigo.

Tomé con fuerza y mucha rudeza su pequeña y frágil cintura. La alcé en vilo y la lancé a la cama. No medí mi fuerza y Alice terminó rebotando en el colchón, despeinándose y acelerándose más.

Volvía a apretar sus muñecas con rudeza mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y gruñía por controlar a la pequeña fiera que tenía en la cama.

Alice forcejeaba y gemía. Luchaba por salirse de mi abrazo. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Este jueguito me estaba gustando, y mucho.

Besé su cuello con suavidad, pero no aflojaba mi agarre en sus muñecas. Estaba seguro de que mañana tendría cardenales en todo el cuerpo.

-Alice…-besaba su cuello y jugaba con mi lengua.-Si me excedo házmelo saber.-estaba bien jugar. Pero no quería hacerle daño realmente. No quería hacerle algo que ella no quisiera.

-Te empezaré a hablar de Obama cuando quiera que pares, vale?.- la sentía reírse y gemir al mismo tiempo.

-Vale.

La mordía y la lamía en donde alcanzaba. No podía llegar muy lejos con mis manos sosteniéndole las muñecas. Así que la sostuve con una sola mano y me estiré para alcanzar las esposas que reposaban en la mesita al lado de la cama.

La tomé del cabello y la hice levantarse.

-Arrodíllate gatita.-le susurré al oído. Le esposé las manos a la espalda. Así jugaría más con su cuerpo y ella no podría impedírmelo.

Le di una nalgada fuerte y ella sólo se arqueó y trató de contener un gemido. Aunque no hizo un buen trabajo.

La hice sentarse en la cama, recostándose del espaldar de la cama. Comencé a lamer sus pezones y todos sus senos. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Los apretaba febrilmente y los chupaba como un bebé hambriento. Ella sólo se retorcía y gemía. Movía sus caderas sin poder evitarlo y restregaba su húmedo sexo del colchón buscando un poco de satisfacción.

Llevé mi mano a su entrepierna y jugué un poco con su clítoris. Haciendo movimientos muy suaves pero tortuosos mientras besaba sus pezones apenas rozando mi lengua contra ellos. Alice sollozaba desesperadamente y rugía.

-Jasper ya… no sigas…-veía su pecho subir y bajar, su respiración era cada vez más errática.

-No te he dado permiso para tutearme, ya te lo dije.-seguía en mi faena. Sabía por experiencia propia que la peor tortura es el placer.-Dime quién soy Alice?

-Eres mi dueño… mi amo… Ahhh…-seguía retorciéndose y llorando.

-Cómo le hablas a tu amo Alice? Conoces la respuesta.

-Con… respeto… hmmmm… me está matando amo. Por favor… no siga.

-Quién te crees que eres para pedir algo perra?-susurré en su oído, y lo único que logré fue que su espalda se tensara regalándome una hermosa vista de sus turgentes pechos.

Era muy divertido el juego. Pero mi pequeño-gigante estaba ya muy adolorido. Necesitaba un poco de satisfacción.

-Ponte en cuatro zorrita.-inmediatamente me obedeció, ella también quería un poco de satisfacción, pero para ella iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

Froté la húmeda punta de mi pene por su ano. Alice movía sus caderas cadenciosamente intentando incitarme a penetrarla. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en una almohada y sus manos aún yacían en su espalda.

Le di nalgadas sin piedad. Sin consideración ni tregua. La dejé en esa posición y busqué un cinturón.

-Haz sido una perra muy mala sabes? No has tratado a tu amo con respeto, y está muy enfadado.-Alice sollozaba más y más fuerte y sólo movía sus caderas, cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

Podía ver los labios de su coño enrojecidos y chorreantes por el deseo que la embargaba.

Lastimé su hermoso y perfecto culito con mi cinturón. Alice gritaba con cada golpe, y sollozaba cuando sobaba sus nalgas. La golpeaba, y frotaba su carne con mi pene. La golpeaba y la volvía a frotar. No me detuve en mucho rato.

La carne de sus nalgas estaba enrojecida. Casi en carne viva, sin embargo ella no había dicho ni pío. Ni política, ni Obama, ni Osama…

Ya estaba sudado, Alice estaba sudada. Agitada y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

-Amo… perdóneme, seré una niña buena.-RAWR… niña? Eso desató un animal que estaba muy escondido dentro de mí, bueno… ni tanto. Pero que no había dejad salir por completo con Bella.

La halé del cabello y la hice levantarse. Quedando nuevamente arrodillada delante de mí. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y congestionados. Lamí con suavidad sus lágrimas. Apretando sus glúteos y palmeándolos. Acercando su cadera a la mía. Le hice sentir mi pene. Palpitaba y suplicaba una caricia.

Alice lo sintió, su cuerpo se quebró como un tallo contra el mío, abandonándose al placer que la esperaba.

-Alice… eres tan rica… eres divina. Me encanta que seas tan puta.-gimió con ganas y frotaba su cadera húmeda y caliente contra mi sobre endurecido y caliente pene.

-Amo… le permite a su esclava pedirle algo?-Alice agachaba su mirada y mordía su labio sensual y tímidamente. Esta mujer siempre me sorprendía, le apenaba hablarme asi; pero no le apenaba gemir y frotarse contra mi cuerpo.

-Claro… dime…-le dije mientras lamía sus labios y jugaba con su lengua. Llenaba su boca con mi saliva y sentía la suya derramarse en mi boca. Era dulce, deliciosa.

-Chupe mis pezones nuevamente amo. Lo hace demasiado rico.-dijo mientras nos besábamos húmeda y suavemente. Nunca había besado así. Tan despacio, acariciando sus labios y su lengua, dejando que mi boca se llenara de su saliva. Nunca había besado tan húmedamente.

Deslicé mi boca por su cuello y llegué a ese par de montañas deliciosas que no quería nunca dejar de chupar.

Los chupé fervientemente. Con paciencia. Con suavidad y sin premura.

Sintiéndolos endurecerse más bajo mis húmedas caricias. Los llenaba de saliva y luego la limpiaba con mi lengua.

No soporté más y le quité como pude las esposas. La recosté en la cama. Apoyando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Apretando nuevamente sus muñecas con mis manos.

No recordaba el momento en el que me había desnudado. Pero así estaba. Completamente en pelotas. Y era justamente como quería estar.

Continué besando y chupando sus senos. Alice gemía y sólo disfrutaba de mi lengua.

-"Juro lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América y a la República que representa…-me hizo reír. La palabra de seguridad era fácil y ella se iba por allí… sólo me reí sobre su piel y seguí chupando sus pezones…-una nación al amparo de Dios… indivisible… ahhhh… con libertad y justicia para todos."

-Ya entiendo el mensaje…-me carcajee sobre sus senos mientras bajaba una mano hacia su vagina para masajearla un poco. Solté sus manos. Y mientras masajeaba su hinchado clítoris con una mano, con la otra amasaba el seno que no tenía en mi boca.

Lo acepto, bajé la guardia. Me dejé llevar por Alice.

Para cuando me di cuenta tenía a Alice montada sobre mí lamiendo mi cuello. La tomé de la cadera para colocarme sobre ella nuevamente, ella sólo me abofeteó con fuerza, mucha fuerza y mordió mi cuello mientras frotaba su vagina contra mi abdomen.

Volvió a abofetearme y a morderme. Me pellizcó los pezones y aullé de dolor.

La tomé con rabia y mucha fuerza y la empujé contra el colchón. Me posicioné en su entrada. Y tomé nuevamente sus manos con rudeza.

-Hazlo con fuerza Jasper. Viólame.-no me contuve y comencé a penetrarla salvajemente, dejándome llevar por mis ganas y mi instinto.

Las caderas de Alice chocaban bruscamente contra las mías.

Tomé sus manos con una sola mano mía. Y con la otra comencé a golpear y palmear su muslo. Marcando su piel.

Ningún sueño húmedo había sido más salvaje. Ninguna violación imaginaria en mis deseos más profundos había sido más brutal.

Alice gemía y gritaba. Lágrimas de dolor o placer marcaban su rostro. Veía su garganta tensa mientras trataba de ahogar un grito. Sus pechos saltaban furiosamente y se enrojecía.

Sentía mi pene tenso y duro, y eso sólo me hacía querer violarla más y más fuerte. Quería romperla. Quería dejarla hecha mierda. Alice sólo me incitaba a hacerle daño. Y a esta altura ya no pensaba nada. No quería pensar. Después le pedía perdón si esto no era lo que ella esperaba.

Continué penetrándola y quebrando su cuerpo. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y ella gritaba como nunca la había escuchado gritar. No fue un grito ensordecedor, sólo fue un grito que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-Jasper… así… así… más fuerte… pégame…-la penetré más adentro si era posible y apreté mas mi aguante en sus muñecas.

Alice se corría salvajemente. Temblaba en mis brazos y sentía sus jugos cubrir mi pene.

Nuestras caderas seguían chocando. Lamentablemente para ella, yo no había llegado.

Mi pene salía y entraba fácilmente de su vagina a causa de sus jugos. Aunque lo sentía apretado… Alice se sentía muy estrecha. Como una virgen.

Sentía cómo se acercaba el orgasmo para mí. Haciendo que los músculos de mis glúteos se tensaban y mi pene se endurecía aún más.

-Alice… Alice…-gemía desesperadamente. La apretaba y la golpeaba con más fuerza.

-Jasper… aaahhhh… Dioooosss… Mierdaa… -la boca de Alice soltaba maldiciones y oraciones. Oraciones para mí. Yo era su Dios.

-Gime mi nombre Alice… aahhhhh… gime mi nombre.

-Jasper… Jasper… así… así… si… Hmmmm…

Continué penetrándola, descargándome en su interior. Llenándola de mi simiente. Sintiendo cómo llegaba por segunda vez para ella.

Continué penetrándola luego de acabar, pero con más suavidad. Acariciando su interior con mí pene. Tratando de sentir las últimas contracciones de su vagina.

Salí de ella y me acosté. Nuestras respiraciones aún eran difíciles y entrecortadas. Veía el techo de la habitación mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi cuello. Retiraba de mi frente un rebelde mechón empapado en sudor y trazaba figuras en mi pecho mientras se adormecía.

-Ally… no te duermas…-yo también me estaba quedando dormido.

-Sólo quince minutos Jazz… solo quince minutos.

-Está bien pequeña. Duerme.-acariciaba mi pecho con su pequeña manita y yo besaba su frente con dulzura.

-Cuando despertemos arreglamos el equipaje. Ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Si bebé… lo que tú digas. Te amo…

-Te amo.

Así nos dejamos arrastrar a un sueño dulce y reparador. Sintiendo ese delicioso cansancio post-coital en nuestros cuerpos.

**Hola! Como están espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, creo que los meresco o no?**

**Besos gigantes y hasta el miércoles!.**


End file.
